Echo Fright
by Leon XIII
Summary: Can Richard Osmond solve the mystery of the Orpheus and find his missing father? Probably not.Parody of Echo Night.Rated M to be safe contains bad jokes,violence and poor Plot techniques.
1. Chapter 1:Where the Hell is my phone?

Echo Fright(parody of echo night)

Note:" i'm sorry I had to reupload this,but This might correct those missing words."

disclaimer:"I do not own echo night"

Chapter 1:Where the hell is my phone?

Richard:"I got a Package in the mail today,it was from my father.I hadn't heard from him in years,and it contained a key,I was hoping it'd be an Xbox."

Suddenly the phone rang,causing Richard to jump in terror. After taking his pills,he answered it.

Phone:"Is this Richard Osmond?"

Richard:"No,its Ethan Thomas,OF COURSE ITS RICHARD OSMOND"

Phone:"Sorry,jeez,You're fathers house burnt down."

Richard:"Is this your Idea of a joke?He had to kill mom to afford that house!

Phone:"This isn't a joke,it really happened."

Richard stood there motionless,not because his mother's death went to waste,but because he left his cellphone at that very place!

Phone:"You might want to come over,to look for any valuables."

Richard:"Good Idea! come pick me up."

Phone:"Can't you just drive there yourself?"

Richard:"My cars at the shop."

Phone:"O.K Richie."

Richard:"IT'S RICHARD!"

Richard slammed the phone back on it's receiver. But then the phone rang again and he answered it.

Richard:"Hello?"

Phone:"Fiona,you must stay away from Riccardo,your Azoth-"

Richard:"Who the fuck is this?"

Phone:"Sorry,wrong number."

Richard slammed the phone back on it's receiver,again. He then grabbed a box of Mike'n'ikes and went outside.

Later...

Richard was sitting in the police car,stuffing his face with Mike'n'ikes.

Policeman:"Your father was a strange man,living up here alone,doesn't even show when his own house burns down."

Richard:"Whatever."

Policeman:"I heard he used to inject frogs with battery acid."

Richard:"Whatever-Wait,what?"

SLAAMM!

The policeman crashed his car into a tree next to Henry Osmond's house. Richard kicked his door out before climbing then (slowly) Followed the Policeman inside his dad's crib. Inside Richard turned left and right to look around (like he does in the game) and then faced the Policeman.

Policeman:"This is all that's left,I heard your father was an artist,but I don't see any art supplies around."

Richard:"That's because he thinks 'art' means random shelves and chairs.(looking around at various chairs and shelves in the room.)"

Policeman:"You can look around if you want,just try not to touch anything,we're still looting err... investigating."

Richard:"Yeah,yeah,I'll touch whatever the fuck I want."

Richard left the room and started examining the hallway.

Richard:"Burnt and ruined,burnt and ruined,damn,where the hell is my phone?"

Richard then spotted something that was easily identifiable from the cheap background of the room. Thinking it might be his phone,he dived towards it ,but found it was just a stupid clock key.

The Policeman rushed out into the hallway.

Policeman:"I thought I told you not to touch anything!"

Richard:"Touch this!"

BLAAMM!

Richard elbowed the Policeman in the groin,causing him to hunch over in pain.

Richard:"Now get your ass back in there and don't fucking move!"

Policeman:"argh...My klintstones."

Anyway Richard went into the remains of his dad's bedroom and found a locked clock(hey,that rhymes).He tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge(he even tried breaking the glass open).

Richard:"Hey maybe this key I got will help."

Richard jammed the key into the crack of the door and pried until the key snapped,hitting him in the eye.

Richard:"Damn it!"

Fortunately there was a crowbar right next to him. He threw the key away and grabbed the crowbar. He pried the door off,and ate some more Mike'n'Ikes. He then put his face 1/4 inches away from the clock's face.

Richard:"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...I guess I'll just stick something in this hole here...but what?"

A light bulb appeared over Richard's head,he pulled out that worthless clock key he picked a while ago. He inserted it and rotated it. The clock hands moved and started ringing(which irritated Richard's ears).It then slid aside revealing a secret passage.

Richard:"OMG,a secret passage!"

Richard crawled in,coughing from all the dust,And he saw 2 things,an old book,and his Phone.

Richard:"Oh yeah! There you are!"

But before Richard could grab it,his vision started spinning,then everything turned white.

Richard:"Damn Happy Pills!"

to be continued...

**A/N:**"I'm not sure if any of you have played Echo Night,but if you have,I hope you'll enjoy this parody. Don't forget to check out my other fic,Daze!"


	2. Chapter 2:Lots of guest cameos!

Echo Fright

Disclaimer:I still do not own echo night,Spyro,Dragon ball Z,or Resident Evil. Cloe is property of _Cloethedragoness_,permission was obtained.

Chapter 2:Lots of guest cameos!

A man was standing at the Train station waiting for his...well...Train. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch.

Man:"Damn these public stations,I heard one time over 100 people were jammed into one car. I wish Gary could have taken me to..wherever it is I'm going."

The train finally pulled in,it was older than Teddy Roosevelt's gun collection.

Man:"Its about damn time!"

The Man walked slowly on the train,and it departed.

Richard,who was unconscious on the floor,suddenly sprang up,wondering where the hell he was.

Richard:"What the? Where the hell am I?"

Man:"Your in 1912."

Richard:"Damn,I wonder if any other characters had a similar experience?"

Travis Grady,Fiona,Harry Mason,Alex Shepard:"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

Richard got up and approached the conductor.

Conductor:"Please take your seat sir."

Richard:"The last time someone told me to take a seat,I almost lost my head."

After a few interactions between Richard's fist and the conductors face,Richard entered the other car,where there was a little girl and a very old man.

Richard:"Oh my god,George Washington!"

Little Girl:"My grandfather wanted to take me on this trip. I didn't want to go."

Richard:"Don't worry little Washington,I'm sure it will be fun."

Richard walked out to the railing and saw...a very beautiful purple dragoness,who Richard knew right away.

Richard:"OH MY FUCKING GOD,ITS CLOE THE DRAGONESS! I LOVE YOUR FANFICTION!"

Cloe:"uhhh..thanks?"

Richard grabbed Cloe and hugged her so hard,he almost snapped her spine.

Richard:"I WISH I WAS A DRAGON TOO! THEN WE COULD MAKE WONDERFUL LOVE TOGETHER,YOUR SO MUCH HOTTER THAN CYNDER! GOD I LOVE YOU"

BZZZZZZ

Cloe tazed Richard with her electric breath,causing him to fall to the ground with foam in his mouth. Another purple dragon,Spyro,appeared beside her.

Spyro:"What happened here?"

Cloe:"Nothing,lets just go my love."

Cloe and Spyro kissed which broke Richard's heart. He started saying crap like Spyro was cheating with Cynder,but Cloe just kicked him in the groin. Spyro and Cloe flew off while Richard slowly got up and went back inside the he exited through the other door he saw that man who got on earlier outside. He gave Richard a strange look.

Richard:"You looking at me?You looking at me?"

The man entered the car Richard just left. Richard tried the door he entered but it was locked.

Richard:"That prick locked me out!"

Richard went back inside the other car and found the conductor knocked out.

Richard:"Wow! I must have punched as hard as Vegeta!"

Richard walked over to the conductor and picked up a Crank that was laying next to him.

Richard:"Hey,a Crank! Where there's a crank there's a bank!"

Couductor:"Ugghhh...that doesn't make any sense at all."

BLAM-O

Richard punched him in the face (again) knocking him out once more. He left again.

Richard:"Hey,I never noticed this ladder here."

Richard climbed up the ladder and when he reached the top he saw Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers from _Resident Evil:Zero_.

Richard:"What are you two doing?"

Billy:"We're trying to find a way of this train. Its full of man-eating Leeches!"

Richard:"HOLY SHIT!"

Rebecca:"Come on Billy,we have to get out of here before the Giant Bat shows up."

Richard:"GIANT BAT!"

Billy jumped to the other car while Rebecca offered Richard her M92F.

Rebecca:"You can have my gun,Billy's is better anyways."

Richard:"Oh thanks." as he holstered her gun in his vest.

After Rebecca left,Richard started fidgeting with the floor hatch.

Richard:"I can't open it with my bare hands...well,what can I open it with?"

Suddenly,those pre-schoolers that always help Steve/Joe in Blues Clues appear on the roof with Richard.

Pre-Schoolers:"USE YOUR CRANK!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Richard killed all those little brats with his gun,then opened the floor hatch with the crank.

Below the hatch...

The man from earlier aimed his pistol (model unknown) at the old man,who had his pistol aimed at his grand-daughter(who was scared shitless).

Man:"What are you doing?"

Old Man:"I'm trimming her hair with a gun. I'm holding her at gunpoint you douche bag!"

Man:"You'd kill your own grand-daughter?"

Old man:"Not that you could do any better,your just a nancy boy."

Man:"Ha! You think I'm going to fall for that?"

Old man:"No,but you'll probably fall for... OMG IS THAT A GIANT BAT?"

Man:"Ha?I will still not fall for that." completely oblivious to the Giant Bat that was behind him,that bites him in the chest before flying off.

Conductor:"Is everything alright back there?"

Old man:"Hang on."

The Old Man went to the other car.

Old Man:"Here,take this. You didn't see anything."

Conductor:"I couldn't see anything,I was knocked out. Besides I don't accept bribes."

BANG,THUMP

The Man who was bit,got up off the floor,a piece of a blue stone (its not really a stone,its more like a jewel) fell from his vest.

Man:"t..The stone."

The Man picked it back up and walked over to the little girl.

Cre-I mean little girl:"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Man:"Do you like your grandfather?"

Little Girl:"Not really."

Man:"I'm Henry Osmond,what's your name?"

Little Girl:"ahh what the hell,its Crea Rockwell."

Henry:"A Funny thing that happened to me a few minutes ago,I saw a guy that reminds me of my stupid son,Richard. Anyway take this stone,wait let me wipe the blood off real quick,keep it until we meet again."

Crea:"kay."

Henry gave Crea the Stone and limped to the back of the train. The Old Man (who was wiping blood of his suit.) came back in and saw the massive trail of blood Henry left.

Old Man:"Oh for the love of Moses."

The Old Man went to the back of the train too.

Back on the roof...

Richard just sat there,trying to puzzle together what he just saw (and eating more mike'n'ikes).Finally,a light bulb appeared over his head. He barreled off the side of the roof and into that car. Then he ran (well he actually walked because he had a running disorder) to the back. When he got there he saw the Old Man holding Henry at gunpoint.

Henry:"Can't you see?There's a demon hiding in that stone,and he possessed you."

Old Man:"Ha! There's no such thing as demons."

Henry:"There is also no such thing as a small red stone that improves your life whenever you murder innocent bystanders."

Old Man:"Bah,This is taking too long,die!"

Henry:"I don't think so. We will meet again,Gilliam Roswell!"

Henry jumped off the back of the train.

Henry:"AHHHH,MY ARM!"

Old Man:"It's William Rockwell you douche bag!"

William pulled out a knife with a red stone on it.

William:"This stone? Possess me? Ridiculous! The next thing that will happen,my son and daughter will be murdered."

William turned around and saw Richard.

William:"Huh?Who are y-AHHHHHH" as he was attacked by around 20 Man-eating leeches!

Richard was about to run,but then his vision faded white again.

Richard:"F***************************"

Cloe suddenly jarred awake in her bed. Spyro,who was sleeping next to her,also awoke.

Spyro:"What's wrong my darling?"

Cloe:"I had the most horrible dream. I was a guest in some new guy's fanfic. What was his name? Leon 13 or something. Anyway it was a parody of some cheap video game no one ever heard about,and worse,the player character knew who I was,and he said you were cheating with Cynder!"

Spyro:"Now that's ridiculous. Your the only one I love."

Spyro hugged Cloe,who felt much better,until spyro asked-

Spyro:"Who the hell is Leon 13?"

end.

A/N:Special thanks to _cloethedragoness_ who allowed me to include her. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Books and Paintings

Echo Fright

Disclaimer:"I don't own echo night,or Blacksite:Area 51

Caution:"One of the scenes is based on a skit from MADtv."

Chapter 3:Stupid books and paintings

Richard was laying unconscious inside the secret room. Suddenly,he jarred awake again,hitting his head on the interior of the crawlspace. He moved away from the crawlspace,and spotted his phone. In a flash he grabbed it,stuffed it in his vest pocket,then looked at the book that sent him back in time. He picked it up and started to read it.

Richard:"That rat bastard killed my family,so I must use this stupid Blue stone to stop bla bla bla.."

Richard Threw the book away and crawled back through the hole. He went back to the room the policeman was in.

Policeman:"Your Father was a very strange man."

Richard:"Yeah,yeah,whatever. Will you let me through?"

Policeman:"Your father was a very strange man."

Richard:"Cut that shit out! Let me go!"

The policeman looked around cautiously.

Policeman:"I'm not supposed to tell you this,but your supposed to go back in that room and solve this stupid puzzle,then-"

Richard:"Why is there a red dot on your head?"

The 'red dot' turned out to be a laser pointer from a sniper rifle!

SURPPRESSED BANG!

The policeman's body slumped to the floor with a large bullet hole in his head. Richard panicked.

We'll be right back after this trailer...

Narrator:"Coming to Fanfiction net.."

Three soldiers (Noa,Pierce,and Somers) gather around a bunker

Narrator:"One of the Most thrilling Fanfics of all time.."

Pierce places a C4 charge on it's side.

Narrator:"And this isn't it!"

They all run for cover,but the charge dosen't explode.

Noa:"It didn't explode."

Pierce:"Somers,check it out." 

Somers:"I'll do it when I'm ready."

Pierce:"(death stares) Are you ready?"

Somers:"Yeah."

Somers walks over to the charge.

Somers:"Here's the problem,the safety was still (BOOM)ONNNNNNNNNN!."

Noa,Pierce and Somers walk down a hallway and see a bugbait run past them.

Somers:"What the fuck was that?"

Noa:"Not to worry,I have a gun."Pulling out her M92F.

Somers and Pierce just laugh.

Narrator:"From the author who brought you,Daze and Echo Fright.."

Pierce,Grayson and Ambrose stand in front of a Drudge.

Pierce:"It's a demon from hell."

Pierce throws a bottle of holy water at it,with no effect.

Narrator:"Comes an equally terrible fanfic.."

Noa shoots at three bugbaits with no effect.

Noa:"Oh screw this." She tosses away her pistol and grabs an M3 Super,and blows them away.

Narrator:"Cracksite:Diarrhea 51"

now back to the regular program.

Richard went back through that little crawlspace and went down the stairs through the door. He came in this room that contained, a child statue,an adult statue,a chair and a painting of the child statue facing the adult statue.

Richard:"Well,I'm bored."

Richard turned around and found that the door was locked!

Richard:"Who the fuck locked me out?"

_A few minutes earlier..._

After Richard entered the creepy room,a small blue Allosauraus wearing a strapped diaper (me) ran over to the door and locked it. He giggled a bit,then left.

_Now..._

Richard:"Well I guess I better find out the meaning of this room."

Richard grabbed the chair that was in front of the Adult statue,moved it to the corner,and sat down. He kept looking around the room,at the random objects. Then after an hour,he solved the puzzle. He picked up the child statue and placed it in front of the adult statue. It rotated to face the adult statue,then exploded.

Richard had black shit all over him,he walked over to the painting.

Richard:"Stupid painting!"

Richard noticed that the left-corner of the painting had peeled off. He pulled off and revealed another painting,of an ocean liner. Before he knew it,Richard's vision turned white again.

Richard:"Motherfucker!"

to be continued...

**A/N:Just so you know,I love cartoons that wear diapers,so I made my alter-ego wear one. No more updates until I get some damn reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4:Creepy Book

Chapter 4:The Creepy Book

Disclaimer:I do not own Echo Night,Silent Hill,Fatal Frame,Star Wars,Dinobabies,Halo,Cryostasis

A dark and scary ship comes into view...

Richard found himself on the side deck of the ship.

Richard:"What the Fuck?"

?(Deep scary voice):"Who are you?"

Richard:"Darth Vader?"

Richard turned around and saw a silhouette of a man. He shrieked.

?:"Why are you here?"

Richard:"To tell you the truth I was looking at this stupid painting,then I woke up here."

?:"Come with me."

Richard:"I ain't going with you."

The silhouette grabbed Richard by the neck and drug him into a nearby room. Inside,the silhouette (which,by now you probably figure,is a ghost) threw Richard on the floor.

?:"You can never leave."

Richard:"What?"

?:"You must not leave this room,is that understood?"

Richard:"I guess..."

The ghost turned to leave.

Richard:"What if I have to use the restroom?"

?:"There's a restroom beyond that door."

The ghost walked through the door at the opposite side of the room. Richard looked at a desk.

Richard:"There might be some cash in there!"

Richard pulled out both of the drawers and only found a bottle. As he examined it, the option to pick it up appeared on screen.

Richard:"Yes,dammit."

He put it in his vest pocket and went into the back room. He saw a Leather organizer (a journal) in a cubby.

Richard:"Cool,now I have something to write on about those freaks I've been seeing."

He looked at a dresser that had a metal wire holding it shut.

Richard:"Nothing can withstand my handgun!"

He pulled out his M92F and shot the wire,the bullet then ricocheted around the room. He retreated to the previous room. Afterwards,he played with a paddle board,tried calling a pizza guy...

Richard:"Just ignore the body of the dead policeman,go into the bedroom,crawl through the little opening.."

...and doing stuff I can't even say or else I would be banned. Then Richard just said-

Richard:"AWww FUCK this! I'm going outside. At least it's interesting out there."

Richard went through the door the ghost exited,and came in front of a set of stairs. He heard a creepy giggle and turned around,to see a ghost of a little girl in a red dress.

Richard:"A ghost Girl? Am I in _Silent Hill_ or _Fatal Frame?_"

The girl used her telekinetic powers to pick Richard up.

Richard:"What the Barack Obama?"

She then slammed him against the staircase,damaging his life meter.

Richard:"OOOWWW!DAMN-IT!"

The girl then vanished and reappeared in front of Richard.

Richard:"AHHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!"

Suddenly,a light came on and the girl disappeared.

?:"The Light! They are afraid of the light!"

Richard:"WHO SAID THAT?"

?:"You mustn't go down there,this is my affair."

Richard:"Is the light talking to me?"

?:"I shall come for you when I am finished,is that understood Richard?"

Richard:"Yes Mr. Light."

Richard got up and climbed the stairs. He entered the bridge. Inside,he went over to the captain's wheel,and gave it a spin.

Richard:"Look at me,I'm the guy from _Pirates of dark water_."

Richard got bored,so he went over to the cabinet,opened it,and grabbed 2 more healing potions. Then he inspected the relief on the far wall,with a sun carved into it.

Richard:"I wouldn't pay 2 bucks for this place mat."

Richard saw something shiny under the table,so he got on his knees,and crawled towards it. It was a handle.

Richard:"I wonder what this goes to?" 

Suddenly,Rintoo from _Ni Hao Kai Lan_ appeared and started singing this stupid song that was focused on the handle,with Richard watching confusingly.

Rintoo:"I got it! I got it! It's really really true! I got it! I got it! I know just what to do!"

Rintoo was about to sing some more,until Richard grabbed him,and held him against the wall.

Richard:"Enough singing! Where do I use this handle?"

Rintoo:"On the hatch in this room that's a slightly different color from the other boards."

Richard:"That's all I needed to know." he then pulled out his M92F and put a bullet in Rintoo's face.

Richard then opened the floor hatch and found a map of the ship.

Richard:"A map? They use this secret storage area for a map? I was expecting gold!"

But there was something else in there too,a can of diet Pepsi.

Richard:"Good,I could use a drink."

Richard opened the can,and a swirling purple vortex emerged,knocking him at the back of the room. The vortex began to fade away,revealing a Beautiful White Dragoness,with angel-like wings,yellow chest,4 gold horns,and a purple stripe,that was the size of a large dog.

Richard:"Who are you?"

Dragoness:"I am Layer,the daughter of Spyro and Cynder,whom was supposed to be executed,but escaped and joined the shadow Dragons. I was then imprisoned in this Pepsi can,until you released me."

Richard:"okay? Well,I'm Richard Osmond,My dad disappeared after his house caught fire,yet when I examined this book, I went back in time and saw him get shot and fall off a train,then I examined this painting,and woke up on this cruise ship and this dead guy told me not to leave this room,but I did,then the ghost of Alyessa from _Silent Hill_ attacked me,but this magic light saved me,then I came up here,found a map,and your Pepsi can."

While Richard was Babbling on,Layer was feasting on the corpse of Rintoo. She licked the blood from her mouth.

Layer:"That is a very confusing story. Well,I best be going."

Richard:"Wait,can't you stay here and help me unravel the mystery surrounding this ship?"

Layer:"Oh what the hell. My mate may have been imprisoned here too."

The two of them left the room and entered the one near the back of the ship. Inside there was a single ghost and a red phone.

Richard:"Hey buddy what's wrong?"

Ghost:"That girl...She'll be coming for me soon...light...need light.."

Suddenly both Richard and Layer whited out again,and found themselves on a dock.

?:"Hey,out of my way!"

Richard got shoved to the ground by some guy carrying a crate. Richard quickly got up and socked him in the back if the head,knocking him out. Layer grabbed this rubber glove hanging on this post.

Man:"uggh,what happened?"

Suddenly the box shook,and the creepy little girl popped out. The man shrieked and even pissed himself. Then Richard and Layer whited out again. Then they were back on the ship.

Richard:"So you just need some light?"

Richard walked over to the light switch and flicked it,nothing came on. Richard repeated this process several times before Layer intervened.

Layer:"Richard,I don't think doing it continuously will help."

Richard punched the switch then examined the phone. He picked it up and saved his game(which he had no idea what the hell it meant)then they left. They came across another ghost who was leaning on the railing.

Ghost:"Cristina,why did I leave you?"

Richard:"Look buddy,I have my own problems to worry about."

Unfortunately,Richard and Layer were whited out again. This time they were in some kind of plaza,with a young woman.

Woman:"I want to see him,but I lost his ring,probably by the "

Layer:"Cover your mouth at least,we don't want to catch it."

The duo proceeded further into the square,they saw a young man pacing around.

Man:"Where is she? I must leave in a few minutes."

Richard:"You mean that Woman? She's all sad because she lost someone's ring."

The man ignored Richard and continued pacing.

Richard:"HEY! Did you hear me?"

Layer:"Richard,he's obviously too stupid to listen,let's just go."

The duo went through this gate and saw a merry-go-round.

Richard:"OHHH,I love these things!Let's ride!"

Layer:"Richard,we don't have time for-" as Richard grabbed her and threw her on this red horse,then he got on a green one.

The ride started and Richard started bouncing up and down on his horse like a complete retard. Layer was very angry that she was on such a ridiculous contraption. However,she saw something sparkle in the corner of the square. After the ride ended,she went over and grabbed an engagement ring.

Richard:"Sweet! That could be worth a shitload of cash on eBay!"

Layer:"This must belong to that sick woman we saw,we should return it."

Richard:"Can't we just keep it?"

Layer growled at Richard,which shut him up. They returned to the plaza and showed the woman the ring. She did a back-flip and a cartwheel with happiness.

meanwhile the man looked at the big clock.

Man:"It's time. It's not like she's going to just show up and ask me to marry her. I'll be back,as long as there isn't a tempest that kills everyone and turns them into ghost."He then departed for the ship. The woman,Richard,and Layer went over by the clock.

Woman:"I was too late"

Richard:"Too bad." he started to walk away.

Woman:"Wait."

Richard:"WILL YOU GET OFF MY BACK LADY! I FOUND YOUR DAMN RING SO WILL YOU JUST LET ME GO HOME AND WATCH 'FANTASTIC MAX'?"

Woman:"I know it's odd to ask a stranger this,but should you see that man again could you give him this ring?"

The option to pick up the ring appeared on screen. Richard wanted to say no,but for some reason he couldn't select the 'no' option,so he had to select 'yes'.After that,they whited out again and found themselves standing in front of that ghost.

Richard:"Hey. Are you a Jeweler? How much is this worth?"He gave him the ring.

Ghost:"...Christina! How could I have forgotten her?I'll will return to her now."

Richard:"Hey,give that back!"

Richard tried to tackle the ghost,but it faded away before he could.

Richard:"Damn it! He stole my shit!"

Layer:"She wanted him to have that ring."

Richard:"Well I wanted a snoopy doll for Christmas,and that didn't happen."

Layer:"Besides,he left something behind."

She was right,there was a shiny,purple orb in the place of the ghost.

Richard:"OOOHHH,that must be worth even more!"

Richard pocketed it,then he and Layer entered the door on the middle deck. Inside,Richard saw the little girl,he pulled out his M92F.

Richard:"DIE LITTLE DEMON BRAT!"

Richard emptied his remaining ammo at the ghost,and it just went through her. She vanished.

Layer:"What in the dragon realms was that?"

Richard:"That's the little ghost girl I told you about. She's scared of the light."

Richard flipped on the light switch and examined the circuit box.

Richard:"Ohhh,that's why the light in that room didn't work,it's not connected."

Richard reached for the connected circuits.

Layer:"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Richard:"Why not?"

Richard touched the circuit and received a powerful electric shock,which damaged his life gauge.

Richard:"Shit bricks!"

Layer:"Why don't you try that rubber glove I gave you.?"

Richard:"Why didn't you tell me that 3 sentences ago?"

Layer:"I just wanted to see you get hurt."

Richard got up,put on the glove,and tried to pull the bridge between the circuits out.

Layer:"Perhaps it's welded on."

Richard:"Good thought."

Richard pulled out a welder and tried to weld it off,but it didn't work.

Richard:"Is this thing protected by a magic spell?"

Layer:"Perhaps we should find another bridge."

Richard:"Good idea,there might be one in this room across from me."

Richard entered the room behind him. It was very dark,and the little girl was in there.

Richard:"Ahha!Say hello to my little friend!"

Richard flipped the light switch,but nothing happened.

Richard:"Ahhh,fuck."

The girl picked up Richard with her-

Richard:"Telekinetic powers.I know douchebag."

I start to cry and run off. Parker appears at my computer.

Parker:"Nice job Richard! You just scared off the author!"

Richard:"Hey,it's not my fault he doesn't give me the ability to escape from this bitches grasp!"

Parker:"If he gave you that ability,it wouldn't be as funny."

Richard:"He gave me a gun,and that makes it funny."

Parker:"Duh,guns make anything funny!"

Richard:"You diaper-wearing freaks think your so smart,but your just big babies!"

Parker:"You know,everyone talks trash about us because of that,but in real life,Leon doesn't wear diapers,only his dino alter ego,So you can just cram it up your ASS!"

Little Girl:"Can we move on?"

Parker:"Leon,you o.k?"

Me:"sniff Yeah,as long as Richy Rich keeps his mouth shut!"

Anyway Richard took some more damage to his life meter (entering wounded status),then fled the room. Outside,Richard gulped down one of them healing potions.

Richard:"EEEEECCCCHHHH! This taste like goat piss!"

Layer:"Was there anything useful in that room?"

Richard:"I couldn't tell,the ghost was in there"

Layer:"Then there must be something in there."

Richard:"Why?"

Layer:"The cause of players fearing the room is usually a ruse to hide useful things,one time when Leon was Playing _Haunting Ground _,He avoided a hole in the wall because he thought it would kill him,but it was actually a Alchemy room."

Richard:"Alright!Alright! I'll go back in the damn room!"

Richard re-entered the room,and quickly looked around. Though it was dark,he easily spotted a pair of Wire Cutters from the cheap background. He quickly grabbed them and fled.

Richard:"I got some cutters!"

Layer:"Richard,this is no time to go emo."

Richard:"No,I mean Wire Cutters."

Richard walked down one set of stairs and examined a wooden door.

Richard:"Locked."

Richard walked down the other set of stairs and examined a big steel door.

Richard:"Somethings blocking it."

The duo returned to the room with the locked cabinet.

Richard:"Now I can see what's in this cabinet!"

He used the Wire Cutters and the Wire came off. The doors swung open and revealed a little book with a comet on it.

Book:"I see you."

Richard:"HOLY FUCKING SHIT OBAMA!"

Book:"Come here." the book floated up and into Richard's inventory. Then everything whited out.

The scene fades at an observatory,surrounded by wolves. Richard and Layer found themselves in some kind of lobby,with a spinning globe and several black display cases.

Richard:"Where the fuck are we now!" as he kicked the globe over.

Richard:"Why do they put these cases in the game if we can't even see whats in them?"

The duo got on an elevator at the back,they gazed out the window.

Richard:"Are those wolves?"

Layer:"Hey look! It's Balto!"

A group of sled dogs ran by.

Richard:"Lets go to the 3rd floor."

Layer:"Why not the second floor?"

Richard:"The button to the second floor doesn't work,I wonder what's down there?"

Meanwhile,on the second floor...

Truman (From the _Dinobabies_ cartoon series) is tied down to a walks over to him,with an axe.

Parker:"With you gone,no-one will think that Leon just based his alter ego on you,even though he didn't."

Meanwhile,on the 3rd floor.

Richard and Layer hear a child-like scream that ends abruptly.

Richard:"Well at least we know it's not pleasant on the second floor."

He went over and looked through this massive telescope. He saw a ring-shaped planet,which suddenly exploded.

Layer examined the chalkboard,it had a picture of a comet colliding with the sun and a keyhole.

Richard:"That reminds me,I forgot to look through this creepy book."

He pulled out the book and began to read. 

Book:"Comets and suns oh my! This is cooler than Cinna-Bons! To enter the next part of this area,press this book against the sun relief,you shithead!"

Richard did this action and whited out again. This time,they appeared in this marble covered room with this creepy black dude in a purple coat,sitting at a table.

Man:"Welcome,hehe."

Richard:"AAAAAAHHHHHHH,It's the ghost of Micheal Jackson!"

Man:"No,I',m a medium,I possess an alien power."

Richard:"You mean like in _Cryostasis_?"

Layer:"What do Aliens have to do with _Cryostasis_?"

Medium:"I can see the world through that book you carry."

Richard:"Why not see through your eyes?"

Medium:"I'm blind-wait what's this? You have something interesting."

Richard:"If it's the phone or the gun,get your it's one of these nasty healing potions,be my guest."

Medium:"I'm talking about that sphere you possess."

Richard:"You mean this thing? What is it? What's it worth?"

Medium:"In lamen's terms,it's another type of energy. I have a goal I am trying to achieve,I need that Sphere."

Richard:"Aaaaannnnndddd?"

Medium:"Of course,I could repay you if you did,do we have a deal?"

Richard:"Repay is the money word. You got a deal."

Richard gave the Medium the Sphere (which is called an Astral Piece).

Medium:"Thank you,here take this with you. This is a special potion I made,it may be weak but it has the power to cure you when you are possessed. I believe this will be very useful to you heheh."

Richard:"What the fuck? No dough?"

Medium:"With that book,you can come here anytime you wish. Come again,I'll be waiting."

Richard:"Why you..."

They were about to leave,but then..

Medium:"Oh,I almost forgot,this stone holds your destiny. Take good care of it."

He gave Richard this blue stone that was missing half.

Richard:"Hey,this things damaged!I never get a full price now!"

Everything whited out,the duo were back in that one room. Layer picked up the cut wire.

Layer:"We can use this to repair the circuit."

Richard:"Good,this chapter seems like it never ends."

The duo went back upstairs and Richard placed the wire between the circuit,fixing the lights. Then they went back to that room with the broken light,and turned it on.

Ghost:"Oh thank god...she won't bother me anymore."

The ghost faded away,leaving behind An Astral Piece,which Richard picked up. When the duo left,Richard saw the first ghost he met.

Richard:"AW shit! Not you again."

Ghost:"Everyone on this ship is dead,all during that horrible tempest. Please help them."

That ghost then faded away,leaving an Astral Piece and a Key. The Duo went back downstairs and Unlocked the wooden door,and continued...

End

Will Layer Find her mate?Will Richard free all the Spirits,and rescue his dad?Or will he just run away like a complete idiot?

A/N:I'm sorry if you found the diaper thing disturbing,I will not speak of it again. Lots of the dialog is identical to that in the game,that's why most of it isn't funny.


	5. Chapter 5:Drunks,Mines,Medallions,oh my!

Chapter 5:Drunks,Mines,Medallions oh my!

Disclaimer:I do not own Echo Night,Legend of Spyro,Resident Evil,Mirror's Edge,Dead Rising,Dead Space.I do own Layer.

Richard and Layer were standing in a dark little girl ghost laughed.

Richard:"OH GOD NO! NOT AGAIN!"

The lights came on,causing Richard to fall to the ground and have a seizure.

Layer:"There were 4 light switches right next to the door,idiot."

They went through a door,and there was a ghost butler blocking their path.

Ghost:"Sir,this party requires proper attire for leave."

Richard:"Fuck you,baldy!"

Richard tried to just walk around him,but some invisible barrier prevented him from doing left and entered another were in a hallway with doors,and a ghost slumpped against the wall.

Richard:"awww Not another ghost!"

Ghost:"My buddy Ed,he went all crazy like and we locked him in this secret sure do miss his drink."

Richard:" I'm sure you do."

Richard picked up this wine glass (while wearing that rubber glove to avoid getting Herpes) and entered a room next to the ghost.

It was a bar room with a piano,and several paintings.

Layer:"I hate poor art such as this!"

Layer ran over and torched one of the paintings with her fire went behind the counter and checked under it.

Richard:"Hey,I found a Claim Ticket!"

Layer paid no mind,she torched another Painting.

Richard looked under another opening and found 5 wine had pictures of;a sword,an axe,a snake,a man,and one that just said 'Ed's drink'.Layer torched another stuck his head over the counter.

Richard:"Hey Layer,I think this is another corny puzzle."

Layer smashed the piano.

Richard:"I was going to play that!"

Layer torched another painting.

Richard:"Hey,that last painting is painted by Ed.2 snakes,1 man,1 axe,thats it! It all makes sense now."

Richard used that combination of drinks,while Layer burnt the last painting.

They went back outside and gave the ghost the drink.

Ghost:"Blahh,I can't taste a thing."

Richard:"You mean I did that puzzle for nothing!"

Ghost:"Will you let Ed out?"

Richard:"No."

Ghost:"You'll need 4 medallions,ones in the air vent,and the 2 sisters should have one each."

Richard:"But wheres the 4th one?"

The ghost faded away,leaving an Astral Piece,and stuffed these in his cluttered vest pocket and entered another door.

Inside this room,there was this single girl sitting on a bed.

Girl ghost:"my sister is trapped by this demon in her room over there."

Richard:"Can we have your medallion?"

Girl ghost:"I wish there was a way I could help her."

Richard:"Okay lady,I'll go kill your sister's demon,then you better cough up the Medallion."

They left,and instantly noticed that the door across from them just closed.

Richard:"Someone just went in kill em!"

They went inside to a nearly identical room with another ghost girl.

Ghost Girl:"Don't come any closer."

Richard:"Wheres my Medallion bitch?" coming a step closer.

Then a ghost woman popped out of the bathroom.

Richard:"Alexia?"

Richard picked up a nearby chair and threw it at her,well,through her actually,and hit the Ghost Ghost lady held her hand up and projected some weird evil face thing or something,and it floated towards ,scared like hell,walked out of the door across from him closed.

Richard:"Someone else went in there,lets kill em!"

They scrambled into the room and saw the Girl Ghost was knocked out by a chair.

Richard:"How did this happen? That Ghost lady must have ambushed her from this Bathroom! Well I'll Fix that!"

Richard grabbed the radiator and placed it in front of the bathroom door.

Richard:"I'd like to see her get past shit,I dropped that busted stone in that other room."

Richard went back to the other room and saw that a Radiator was in front of that bathroom door picked up the busted stone,and went over to the Ghost Girl.

Ghost Girl:"Thank you."

The girl faded away,dropping a medallion and astral piece,which Richard went back to the other room and spoke to the girl.

Girl Ghost:"My sister is free,I can finally rest,oh,that stone you have-"

Richard:"You want it?"

Girl Ghost:"You must be the one Crea was waiting for."then she faded picked up her medallion and astral piece and left.

They went into another room that had 4 sailor figures,a stepladder,and an airvent.

Richard:"There's always something neat in the airvent."

Richard moved the stepladder over to the bookcase and climbed up and into the Air vent.

There were 3 openings in the first one showed a mall full of zombies and some guy fighting them with a golf second one showed a white hallway with 2 S.W.A.T cops who have their backs turned to this girl in white pants sneaking third one showed a bedroom where Spyro and Cynder were making out,Richard snapped a photo of this with his ,Richard found the last Medallion and left.

Richard:"Whats with these gay sailor dolls?"

Richard noticed the holes in the dolls,so he placed the Medallions in happend.

Richard:"What the fuck?This stupid secret passage was supposed to open."

Tired of his whining,Layer used her Fury Breath to burn a hole right through the wall,revealing a secret room.

Richard:"Now this is the way we should play puzzle games!"

Richard went inside and found a lone ghost.

Ed:"Thanks for opening that drunken fool,I want to drink with him again."

He faded away,dropping a key and astral Grabbed these and exited the used the Key on the double doors at the end of the hallway.

In the next room,the little girl ghost used her powers to pick up the furniture in the room and spun it in circles.

Richard:"Light time."

Richard tried to reach the nearby light switch,but a rocking chair smacked him in the face,sending him back into the hallway.

Richard:"Fuck."

?:"That girl isn't here."

Richard spun around and saw a little ghost boy.

Richard:"oh no? Then where is she?"

Everything whited out again.

Richard:"I had to open my mouth."

He looked around and found that he was inside some kind of got up and started noticed Layer wasn't with him,oh well.

But he got really scared when he saw some dude in some kind of brown body armor running towards Richard could run away,the dude ran into him.

Richard:"Hey! Watch where your going."

Dude:"oh,sorry."

Richard:"Why the hell were you running?"

Dude:"I don't know,I'm just used to it because of all them Necromorphs."

Richard:"What the hell is...Never mind.I'm getting out of here."shoving the dude off him.

Dude:"Can I come? It's scary down here."

Richard:"Whatever."

Dude:"I'm Isaac Clarke,who are you?"

Richard:"Richard Osmond."

Anyway the 2 morons eventually came to a rail car.

Richard:"This isn't a cave,It's Disney Land!"

Richard quickly jumpped in the car and pushed the button on the wall,sending it flying.

Isaac:"Hey Richard,wait for me."

Isaac ran along the tracks,but eventually came to a pair of tracks suspended in air.

Isaac:"Time to use my Zero-Gravity experience!"

He put one foot on the rail and then the started moving along the rail and leaned back and forth,almost slipping ,he made it(though it would be funnier if he didn't).

Meanwhile,Richard's car came to a stop,he pulled a nearby lever that moved the track,and pushed the car went forward,right into another wall.

Richard:"Yay,this is !"

Isaac finally came to this area,just as Richard's cart came back to where it stopped,along with Isaac.

Richard:"Hi Isaac,isn't this fun?"

Isaac was pinned against the reached out to strangle Richard,but Richard pushed the button again,sending the cart fell off the wall,pulling the lever in the switched the track,and Richard's cart broke through this wooden barricade.

Isaac got up and went over to Richard.

Richard:"AWW,there's no button must be the end of the line."

Richard got out of the cart,then he and Isaac found a rope ladder leading course,they climbed down and they eventually found this guy with a pickaxe.

Richard:"Hey,how's it going?"

Man:"I'm looking for my daughter,she was playing down here and never came 's her doll right there"

He kept hitting this rock,until Isaac took his Pickaxe.

Isaac:"Nah,you have to hit it like this."as he plunged the axe into the rock,crushing it.

There was a dead little girl behind it.

Man:"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Richard:"Hey,that looks like the ghost girl."

Richard looked at the doll.

Richard:"This might be worth something on Ebay."

He picked up the doll and everything whited out was back in the hallway with Layer.

Layer:"Who the hell is that?"

He noticed that Isaac came back with him too.

Isaac:"Where the hell are we?"

Richard:"Aw lets skip the intros,I got a ghost to kill."

Richard went back into that room,the girl was still there.

Richard:"If you ever want to see your precious doll again,you'll leave me alone."

The Girl used he telekinetic powers to grab the cradled it.

Girl:"My doll...daddy gave this to me."then she faded away.

Richard:"Thank god almighty."

He went into the right room,which had-

Richard:"Another claim ticket!"

Then he and his buddies went in the opposite room and found a Tuxedo.

Richard:"This is a nice jacket.I think I'll wear it for the rest of this damn game."

Suddenly,a shadow of some dude with a knife appeared on the bed in front of them,before they could turn around,they all got stabbed in their backs and blacked out.

Richard:"Fucking A."

End

**A/N:Please review.I'm thinking about writing a Dead Space parody,which might be more enjoyable since you can actually fight back.**


	6. Filler:Dream Time

Echo Fright

Filler:Dream time

Disclaimer:I don't own Echo Night,Left 4 Dead,Klonoa,Call of Duty,Legend of Spyro,Battle of the Planets,Redwall,or Dead Space.I do own Should know this by now you prick.

Richard found himself standing on a rooftop with an awning and several weapons.A Helicopter flew overhead.

Helicopter:"Get to Mercy Hospital."

Richard:"Where the hell am I? At least I get some guns."

He Grabbed 2 M1911s and an Uzi. He walked through this doorway and went entered a Kitchen that was full of Zombies!

Richard:"Holy crap! I'm in a Different game! Cool!"

He used his Uzi to gun down a horde of them,then he Jumped out a landed on a street and shot some more zombies. Suddenly a tank crashed through a tanker truck and was headed toward Richard. Richard Turned around and started running. He ran into this pawn shop and through this red door.

He slammed the door shut and moved a desk in front of looked around,he wasn't in the same building. He was in a large purple room with lots of weird,obese,red creatures. He didn't like them so he just shot them. He walked through this big purple door and saw a weird hybrid cat rabbit thing in red,a small blue orb with a face,and a cloak with a weird bird mask. Richard walked up to the cloak.

Richard:"Excuse me,but could you direct me to Mercy Hospital?"

The Freak looked at him with his creepy bird mask.

Freak:"Fool! Do you not know who I am?"

Richard:"Aren't you Zoltar from _Battle of the Planets_?"

Freak:"I am Ghadius! Lord of Nightmares!"

Richard:"..."

Ghadius:"The world will be drowned in darkness!"

Richard:"Are you high or something?"

Ghadius:"You will all be overrun by nightmares!"

Richard:"Am I in drama club or something?"

Ghadius:"With Lepise imprisoned inside the egg of darkness, no one can stop me!"

Richard turned around and started moving towards the door.

Richard:"Never mind,I'm booking."

Ghadius moved in front of the doorway,not letting Richard pass.

Ghadius:"No one turns their back on Ghadius!"

Richard grabbed Ghadius' cloak and pulled it off,revealing that he's just a floating head.

Richard:"Your a puppet?"

Ghadius:"AHHHH,You have defeated me!"

Richard:"Are you ready for some football?"

Ghadius:"What?"

Richard grabbed Ghadiuses head and kicked him out the window,causing him to land on the egg,which caused an explosion. Richard left through the door and entered a red door.

This time,he ended up in a cave in some kind of desert. Suddenly,a bullet whizzed passed his head. He jumped for cover behind an ammo crate. There was an Intervention Sniper Rifle laying next to him,so he swapped out his Uzi for that. He poked his head over the crate and looked through the scope. It was a U.S soldier who was shooting him.

Richard:"Fuck you!" as he put a bullet in his noggin.

He started running down the path. He saw a couple more soldiers,who he shot. Then an Apache showed up and started firing it's cannon.

Richard:"oh shit." so he jumped into a river,and down a waterfall.

Meanwhile,at the foot of the waterfall...

A mouse in armor holding a large sword upright was standing there.

Mouse:"I am Martin the Warrior,here to save Mossflower."

Then Richard impaled himself on Martin's sword.

Martin:"...This was not my fault,really."

Thats when Richard woke up. He was in this white room with a red save phone. Layer and Isaac were unconscious on the floor.

Richard:"I'm still in Echo Night? This is Bull Shit!"

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 6:Richard Mad!

Echo Fright

Chapter 6:Richard Mad!

Disclaimer:I don't own Echo Night,Legend of Spyro,Overblood,or Dead Space. I do own Layer. You know what,I don't think your listening to me are you?

Richard was angry. He got off the bed. He noticed his Life Meter was in 'Danger' status so he had no choice but to gulp down one of those nasty curing potions. He reached in his vest pocket and pulled one out. He poured it down his mouth.

Richard:"BLLLLEEEAAAGGGHHH! This one tastes like _Overblood_!"

He kicked Isaac in the ribs. Isaac woke up.

Isaac:"Hello Richard. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Richard slapped Isaac in the face.

Richard:"Does it look like it? Do you think I could sleep peacefully after getting stabbed in the back by the dude from Chapter 2?"

Richard went over to the save point to save his game. Then he tore it off the wall and threw it at Layer.

Layer:"What is going on?"

Richard slapped her in the face.

Richard:"None of your fucking business!"

Isaac:"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Richard:"I was having the coolest dream,which is from good games,only to wake up here,in a bad game!"

Richard gave Isaac and Layer curing potions to heal them. Then he went into the a joining room and saw a ghost in a chair.

Ghost:"No,I don't know anything about a prescription."

Richard:"Prescription? Like pills?Whatever."

He went over and searched a desk for another damn curing potion. Then he went over to this cabinet and checked it's bottom drawer. It was locked,like everything else in this god damned game!

Richard:" caps mode"

He opened the doors,and suddenly whited out. This time,he found himself inside some kind of science university. He was in the room filled with locked cabinets,and some old dude looking through a microscope.

Old Dude:"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Richard:"Up your ass."

Old Dude:"Don't touch anything."

Richard immediately knocked over a bunch of test vials and punched a locked cabinet. As if that weren't enough,he was about to open a drawer on the file cabinet when...

Old Dude:"Don't touch that!I'm very busy,please get out!"as he pushed Richard towards the door.

Richard:"Back off,grandpa!"

Richard grabbed the dudes arm,swung him around several times,then threw him **through** the went back to the file cabinet and opened found a Prescription that administers several Cyanide pills to Sir everything whited out.

Richard was back in that one room. He Showed the Prescription to the ghost.

Richard:"This your creative suicide note gramps?"

Ghost:"That's..Sir Arthur's..UUUUGGGHH" and he rushed out another door.

Richard:"Hey! Wheres my Astral Piece?" as he,Layer,and Isaac rushed out after him.

Out in the hallway,Richard heard this bizarre Nun music. He quickly turned around and saw the creepy ghost lady from chapter 5.

Richard:"Burn in hell,White Witch!"

The trio retreated around the corner. Richard peeked around and saw that she didn't follow them,she just stood there firing demons that couldn't reach him. He quickly noticed a light switch by this door,so he dived towards it and turned it. Nothing happened.

Richard:"Who the hell built this ship? Thomas Andrews Jr?"

Richard and the team entered a movie theater down the hallway.

Isaac:"You call this a movie theater? Wheres the Popcorn Machine?"

Richard slammed the ringer and a ghost came over to the desk.

Ghost:"I'm sorry,we aren't showing any films at the moment."

The ghost left,the gang entered the theater. The Old Ghost was in there

.

Old Ghost:"I killed Sir Arthur..."

Layer:"Perhaps he needs something more."

Isaac:"He needs a hug..."as he tried to hug the ghost.

Isaac:"Whoa.."as he fell through him.

Richard:"Hey I found another claim ticket in this couch."

The gang decided to just leave,and went behind the desk and up a ladder. The ghost was up here.

Ghost:"Where is that boy? He promised to show us that great film."

Richard grabbed a record from a nearby shelf,planning to sell it on ebay. The gang left again and entered the door next to the light switch in the hallway.

They entered a room that had pink walls, a jukebox,and 3 ghosts.

Fat Ghost:"Welcome to Casino Orpheus."

Richard:"Casino? What kind of ship is this!"

Fat Ghost:"Would you like to hear the instructions?X:yes,Circle:no."

Richard:"Why is there an X and a Circle on your dialog box?"

Fat Ghost:"I will give you 5 chips to start with. Use them sparingly."

Layer:"Richard,we should get back to the game."

Richard:"Whatever,by the way,the light switch outside your door is broken."

Fat Ghost:"Oh yes,there is another switch hidden nearby,see if you can find it."

Richard:"What the hell does that mean?"

The gang left,since the fat dude refused to tell them where the switch was. The lights around the theater were lit up.

Richard:"It feels like Disney land's electric light parade."

Isaac:"Hey,this one light is busted. We can't have that."

Isaac went over to that one light and tried to pull it off. It was stuck so he tried twisting it,that's when it turned to the side and the real lights came on. The ghost lady disappeared,leaving a green patch where she stood. A little ghost boy ran out from nowhere.

Boy:"Wheres mommy?I can't hear her singing."

Richard walked over towards the green patch.

Richard:"That must have been the lady from the Exorcist. Oh well,these shoes are cruddy anyway so-"

Richard took a step on the patch and immediately jumped back.

Richard:"Jesus! Does that woman urinate acid?"

Isaac:"That Acid can't harm my suit. I'll go and search for some bleach,and maybe a snack bar."

Isaac stepped through the acid and went around the corner,through a door. Richard and Layer went through another door.

This time they were in a nursery of some sort. The walls were green with cartoons and two walls looked like giant copies of 'Alice in wonderland.'There was also a record player,a ghost woman,a table,and a toy chest in the back Richard hasn't seen yet.

Richard:"But now I do know about it since you just said it out loud."

Me:"Fuck you."

Ghost lady:"Where did my son go?"

Richard:"You mean the kid in the hallway?"

Richard pulled out the record he picked up earlier and put it on the record player.

Richard:"I'd better make sure this works before I sell it."

The record started playing,then the ghost Lady started singing.

Richard:"ARRGH! Lady could you pipe down already!Your not at church!"

Suddenly,the Ghost boy ran in and hugged his mother. They both disappeared,leaving Astral Pieces and a Key shaped like a crown.

Richard:"Now lets check out the chest the Author mentioned."

Me:"..."

Richard went over to the chest. It had a crown shaped keyhole.

Layer:"Richard,use that key you picked up."

Richard:"I have a better Idea."

Richard pulled out an M1014 Shotgun and blew the lid off.

Layer:"Where the hell did you get that?"

Richard:"I don't know. Too many plot holes."

Richard grabbed the film reel that was inside and went over to the record player to retrieve the record.

Richard:"You know what? I'm taking this record player too."

Richard somehow fit the Record player in his Vest pocket and they left.

They went back to the movie theater and showed that worker the film.

Ghost:"That's it! Gimme!"

Richard:"Hang on,what's in it for me?"

Ghost:"I'll give you free seats."

Richard:"Muh,okay."

He gave the ghost the reel and he put it in the projector. He disappeared and dropped an Astral Piece. Richard and Layer returned to the theater to watch the show. They sat down on the middle couch.

The movie opened showing Charlie Chaplin fighting this one guy in the back room of a pawn shop.

Richard:"This bad day just got 5000% better."

Suddenly,it cut to a different scene that's in color. It was in one of the ships hallways. There was a Man and a Woman. The old guy from chapter 2 jumped from a nearby door and stabbed them both.

Richard:"BOO!YOU SUCK!"

Old Ghost:"Sir Williams killed him? Than it wasn't my fault."

The old ghost disappeared,leaving an Astral Piece and a Cabinet Key.

Richard:"Finally. This key should open that cabinet."

The duo went back to the doc's room. They opened the drawer and found a bottle of antidote.

Layer:"This might get rid of that patch out there."

Richard:"Isaac's journey was in vain."

They went out there and poured the antidote on the patch,causing it to evaporate.

Layer:"We should be able to leave now."

Richard:"First,I want to gamble. Before I can do that,I must save my game."

The duo went back into the room Richard woke up in.

Richard:"Damn it,I broke it. Wheres Isaac when you need him?"

Isaac popped his head through the nearby porthole.

Isaac:"Your Escape pod is here."

Layer(excited):"Really?"

Isaac:"No."

Isaac blew a hole into the room with a Thermite.

Isaac:"I got the Bleach,I picked up some bread sticks too."

Isaac took off his Helmet to eat a Bread stick.

Richard:"OH MY GOD!"

Layer:"!"

Isaac:"What?"as he took a bite.

Isaac put his Helmet back on and Richard and Layer calmed down.

Richard:"Will you fix this damn phone already?"

Isaac:"Lickety-split!"

In fast motion,Issac Re-connected the wires and Screwed the box back in the wall. Suddenly,Bob the Builder came in through the hole.

Bob The Builder:"Can we fix it?"

Richard pulled out his M1014.

Richard:"YES,WE FUCKING CAN!" BLAM!

Bob's headless corpse slumped to the ground. Richard saved his game and they all went to the casino.

In the Casino,Richard gave his claim tickets to the Manager,giving him 60 extra chips. There was a Slot Machine and a Roulette table. Richard paid no attention to the Slot Machine and dashed for the Roulette table.

Table Ghost:"Welcome."

Richard:"uh...Hi?"

Table Ghost:"Would you like to play a game?"

Richard:"No shit Sherlock."

In the game,Richard put 9 chips on wheel spun and landed on put 9 more chips on the same place and as it spun again,he watched with hope. It landed on 1.

Richard:"Damn it."

Richard placed 9 more chips on 00.

Layer:"Richard,I don't think this will -"

Richard:"Shut Layer,it's spinning."

It landed on 15.

Richard:"You Jinxed me!"

Richard punched her and placed 9 more chips on landed on 0.

This continued for some time until-

Richard:"I'm out of Chips!"

Layer:"I tried to tell you."

Richard:"My plan isn't over yet."

Richard paused the game and selected 'Load game.' and loaded his last save file. They found themselves back in the room with the hole.

Layer:"Did we just go back in time?"

Richard:"Hell yeah,and I still have my Claim tickets!"

Isaac:"Wow,How did you know it would work?"

Richard:"The author showed me."

Layer:"You mean the little blue thing?"

Isaac:"Be careful,He's listening."

The gang went back to the Casino and Richard kept betting 9 on and Again,he lost. So again and again he kept re-loading his game.

Isaac was almost passed out on the floor. Layer was passed out.

Isaac:"When is it going to end?"

Richard:"Hey guys,I won!"

Layer and Isaac both perked up.

Richard:"I got 324 chips!"

Fat Ghost:"Well,you've got a lot of chips. Would you like to try our special?"

Richard:"Sure,I just got to save my game first."

Fat Ghost:"I'm afraid you can't do that,the game says so."

Richard:"Fuck!"

Richard went over to this Ghost lady at a Card table.

Ghost Lady:"This better not be a Waste of time. The game is Black Jack,If you double your chips,you win."

Richard:"Bring it on bitch!"

Seeing that this chapter never seems to end,I just made Richard bet all his chips and got an Ace and Jack,thus winning.

Ghost Lady:"I haven't played a game that good in a long time."

The 3 Ghosts faded away,leaving Astral Pieces.

Richard:"Now we can leave."

Isaac:"Good thing I have this Bleach."

Layer:"We got rid of the Patch already."

Issac:"AWwwww."

To be continued...

A/N:Sorry this was so long. I might have to do an Overblood parody too. I'm going to try to finish this Parody first,so I can start some new stories. Remember..

SURPREMISTS SUCK!


	8. Chapter 7:Kill the Old Bastard!

Echo Fright

Chapter 7:Kill the Old Bastard!

Disclaimer:I do not own Echo Night,Legend of Spyro,Dead Space,Dora the explorer,Bob the Builder,Resident Evil,Death Note. I do own YOU EVEN READING THIS!

Dora and Boots were walking down the hallway.

Dora:"Come,Vamos,Everybody lets go."

BLAM* BLAM*

The headless corpses fell to the floor,victims of Richards M1014.

Layer:"Must you kill everyone you see.?"

Richard:"It's not my fault this place is full of annoying childrens show characters."

Richard,Layer,and Isaac went to that area with the butler guarding the hall. Richard was dressed in his fancy Tux.

Butler Ghost:"Welcome,please follow me to the party."

The Butler led them to this door. He opened it and gestured for them to go inside.

Butler Ghost:"Have a delightful time."

He faded away and Richard got another Astral Piece. They went inside.

They found themselves inside a large ballroom with a big painting of a castle(Very Creative). There were 2 ghosts standing by it. Richard went over to them.

Man Ghost:"I see you got past our annoying butler.I'm Sir Arthur,this is my wife,Hilda."

Hilda:"Hello."

Arthur:"We tried to kill my Father,Sir Williams,because he is possessed by that dagger."

Richard:"Thats what daddy said!"

Arthur:"Unfortunatly,he killed us first."

Richard:"Wheres the old koot now?"

Arthur:"In his room,unfortunatly,the hallway is locked,and can only be opened by 4 plates."

Richard:"Was this ship created by the guy who made the Mansion in _Resident Evil_?"

Arthur:"That Dagger was in our family for generations. Robinson got it at this castle."

Richard:"Who's Robinson?"

Everything whited out again.

This time the gang found themselves in the hallway of that old castle. 2 Guards stood in front of this doorway.

Guard:"No one is to enter the kings quarters!"

Richard pulled out his Leather Organizer and a pencil.

Richard:"What are your names? I want to get them in my book."

Guard:"Oh,I'm Paul and this is Gaul."

Richard recorded their names in his book.

Richard:"Okay and what is your-"

Both soldiers dropped to the ground,dead.

Richard:"Holy Shit! This must be one of those Death Note things!"

The gang stepped past the bodies and entered the kings quarters.

There was a Knight with a sword and the King himself out on the balcony.

Knight:"Give me that stone!"

King:"How did you learn of it?"

Knight"How else could you rise from a simple Constable to the King?"

The Knight stabbed the king and took the stone from his corpse.

Knight:"Now the entire world will know the name of Robinson Rockwell!"

Richard:"Oh,Thats Robinson."

Robinson:"What? Who goes there?"

Everything Whited out.

The Gang found themselves back in the main hall.

Arthur:"Here is the first tablet."as he set the tablet on the table.

Richard:"Why didn't you just put it on the door?"

Arthur:"Good luck finding the others."

Richard grabbed the Tablet.

Richard:"Lets go,I'm gonna kill that old Bastard!"

to be continued.

**A/N:This chapter was kinda short,the next one will be longer and remember-**

**SURPREMESTS SUCK!**


	9. Chapter 8:Slow chase scene

Echo Fright

Warning:I just looked over some of my past chapters and found that they are missing some words!Apparantly,Fanfiction net must only support one type of lettering,I will try to correct this problem by writing in that format.

Chapter 8:The very slow chase scene

Disclaimer:I don't own Echo Night,Legend of Spyro,Dead Space,Legend of Zelda,Clock Tower,Secret of NIMH,Dino Crisis,Overblood,Star Wars.I do own Layer.

Before he resumed his Tablet hunting quest,Richard had to make a quick stop at a Sun Carving to drop off those Astral Pieces he's been carrying around.

Isaac:"AAAAAHHHHH,WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

Richard:"Just some freaky,Black Alien who can see through this book."

Richard went over to the medium,gave him his large collection of Spirt thingies,and got a crapload of Holy Waters.

Medium:"If you get me all the Astral Pieces,you'll get Access to 2 different endings."

Richard:"I bet the're crappy Endings."

The gang left and went through a door near the dining found themselves in a room with stairs,double doors with four slots,and a toy crow.

The weird nun music from Chaper 6 started playing again.

Richard:"That Music,you know what that means?"

Isaac:"Yes,it's time to dance!"

Richard:"No,You fucking Retard! It's the ghost Ladie's Theme,it follows her wherever she goes!"

Layer started going up the stairs,only to be knocked down by one of the Ghost Ladies ghost things.

Layer:"Richard,I can't see!"

Richard:"This will help."

Richard splashed some Holy Water in her eyes,burning through them like fell back screaming.

Richard:"Isaac,you distract her while I run for the light switch!"

Isaac:"Righty-o!"

Richard however tripped over Layer,and a Gear flew out of his vest pocket and landed inside the toy Crow started cawing,which caused the ghost lady to stare at it like a complete seized this opportunity to run and turn the light switch.

Richard:"I don't remember picking that gear up."

Isaac grabbed Layer as he and Richard continued through the ship. Richard came across another save with his abilities,he simply ignored it. They went through the men's locker room(which Layer greatly protested) and they came to a swimming pool.

Richard:"A Pool!" as he tore off his clothes and jumped in.

Layer:"Richard,we don't have time for this."

Richard:"Yes we do,this isn't _Majora's Mask_."

Richard got out and put his clothes on.

Richard:"You nag me as much as that Farmer dude who wanted me to exterminate his rats."

_Flashback_...

Richard was a pest exterminator,who wore a grey jumpsuit and drove a green got out and met the farmer,who was standing in front of his house.

Richard:"Are you ?"

Man:"It's Fitzgibbon!"

Richard:"Whatever,wheres your rodent problem?"

:"Under that there rose bush."

Richard went over and kneeled down in front of the bush.

:"Them rats have been causing trouble ever since they came here. They've been stealing my electricity and disabled my Tractor."

Richard:"Rats are far too retarded to disable tractors,though they are capable of that other thing. Most likley,it was a Shrew who Sabotaged it."

:"I was thinking a Bulldozer would be the best way."

Richard:"Bulldozers are for civilized way is to cut off their electricity,or raise their bill."

:"But I want them dead!"

Richard:"Then theres only one solution..."

Richard opened the back of his truck and pulled out an M-67 grenade.

Richard:"I'll blast them out!"

Richard pulled out the pin and dropped it through an opening on the bush.

Richard:"In a matter of seconds,those little bastards will be dead."

But then,something threw the grenade back out the opening and into the kitchen window of the after that,the grenade exploded,killing the Farmer's wife.

Richard:"So...uh...you have crows around here?"

:"YOU FUCKING KILLED MY WIFE!"

Richard:"Look,a communist!"

looked the direction Richard was pointing and Richard ran away.

_End Flashback_

The trio wandered out to the deck.

Layer:"I never thought you would have the guts to kill something."

Richard:"Hey look! That ghost boy from chapter 5!"

The little ghost boy was reading a book by the wall.

Ghost boy:"One time,the moon was like red with the blood of-"

Richard:"Whoa! Whats this?" Richard held up a giant glass eyeball that was laying next to the ghost boy.

Ghost boy:"Place that under it's light,and it's secret will be revealed."

Isaac:"What the hell does that mean?"

The gang took a ladder below the deck.

Richard opened the door to the pump room and saw the ghost lady inside,he quickly slammed it shut.

Layer:"What was in there?"

Richard:"The She-Devil."

They went into the opposite room and saw a ghost woman,standing next to this mechanical parrot.

Ghost Woman:"It stopped working,what will I do?"

Richard:"Okay,what's **your** Problem? Like I care."

As Richard walked near her,she moved to another part of the room.

Richard:"Look Lady,I can't help you if you don't tell me-"

She moved again.

Richard:"You know what? Fuck you!"

Layer:"Richard,I believe she was refering to this device."standing next to the parrot.

Richard:"Whats with this ships obsession with mechanical birds?"

Isaac looked inside it.

Isaac:"It looks like it's missing a gear."

Richard:"Damn it,I left that one in that stupid crow."

Layer:"Well go it."

Richard:"Fine."

Richard walked all the way back to the crow,punched it,took the gear and put it in the squaked.

Ghost woman:"It's fixed!Thank heaven."

Richard got another Astral Piece.

Isaac:"Hey,theres something in this drawer."

Parrot:"Do you want it?Do you want it?"

Isaac:"AAAAAAHHHHHH,A DEMON DOLL!"

Parrot:"Go find find it."

Everything whited out.

Richard and his buddies found themselves in some spooky old graveyard.

Isaac:"Whoa,I feel like I'm in Stephen King's mind."

Richard wandered into a nearby shack and saw a short dude.

Short dude:"How did you get here? You best be leaving,something bad might he he.

Richard:"What the hell does that mean?"

Richard left, was examining these tombstones.

Layer:"I believe these are part of another puzzle."

Isaac:"Hey,lets get locked behind this one gate."

The gang did go and get locked behind a gate near another ,they heard footsteps.

Richard:"Oh my god. Someones coming!"

Isaac:"What are we gonna do?"

Richard:"Hey,these stones must be a puzzle to a Shield Generator!"

Isaac:"I got a better Idea!"

Isaac used his Kinesis Module to pick up the Tombstone,which was covering a gang jumpped in.

They were now in some kind of catacomb.

Isaac:"Ugh,This reminds me of _Hidden Invasion_,BLEAGH."

Isaac puked inside his helmet.

Richard:"Well...I guess we'll just wander around down here."

The group wandered around for a few minutes until...

?:"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Richard:"Damn,that almost blew my ear drums."

A little red-head teenage girl in a school uniform ran over to Richard and hugged him.

Girl:"Please,you have to help me!"

Richard:"Why?"

A big guy with a Sledge Hammer jumped out from a corner.

Girl:"That's why!"

Without thinking,Richard threw one of his holy waters at the beast. The water burst into flames,setting the guy ablaze. He collapsed to the ground,dead.

Layer:"Well done Richard,how did you know it would work?"

Richard:"I didn't,I'm on happy pills."

Girl:"Oh my God,you saved me!"

Richard:"And who might you be?"

Girl:"I'm Alyessa."

Richard:"Hey,you want to wander around with us?"

Alyessa:"Sure."

Richard was thinking dirty thoughts about Alyessa.

Anyway they continued through the catacombs until they ran into this old dude.

Richard:"Aren't you the kook from Chapter 2?"

Old Dude:"uhhhhh...no?"

Richard:"oh,okay."

Old Dude:"I can lead you out of here."

Isaac:"Sweet."

Isaac jogged along down the catacombs.

Isaac:"Hey,theres a gate blocking our path."

Old Dude:"I can open it."

The Old Dude place a tablet on the wall panel and pushed the button. Richard vaguely remembered something about tablets. They continued towards a dead end,with a dead woman.

Richard:"I guess that was inevitable."

Layer:"Should we at least check her wallet?"

Richard:"Why?"

Alyessa:"Crap,there might be some 're likely to get killed ourselves so we might as well rob her ass."

Isaac:"I want her panties."

Richard:"I want her jewelery."

Alyessa:"I want her credit cards."

The trio tore off the womans clothes,searching for her profits.

Alyessa:"I got a Platinum American Express."

Richard:"I got her Pendant."

Isaac pressed the womans underwear against his helmet.

Old Dude:"I'm sorry to ruin this moment,but I must claim your souls!"

Isaac:"Richard,do something!"

Richard:"Why do I have to do everything?"

Isaac:"Because your the primary character."

Richard pulled out that broken Stone.

Richard:"HA HA,be gone evil demon!"

The old dude was still walking towards him.

Richard pulled out a Nutri-Grain bar. The Old Man stopped and tilted his head in confusion.

Richard:"With Nutri-Grain,I can make more healthier choices,like this!" as he Kicked the Old Dude in the groin.

The Old Dude hunched over in pain. The gang ran past him,Except for Richard who walked past him.

Layer:"Richard,hurry up!"

Richard:"I can't,I have a Running Disorder."

The Old Dude Recovered quickly,he was chasing Richard. But He was walking even slower them him!

Old Dude:"I'll teach you kids,once I catch you!"

Richard:"Ha Ha."

The gang came to another gate.

Layer:"We need that Tablet."

Isaac:"I'll grab it,I'm used to running under pressure."

Isaac quickly dashed past grandpa,who turned around to chase him. But Isaac just dashed past him again with the Tablet.

As if that weren't enough,Isaac used his Stasis Module on the Old Dude,causing him to go even slower!

Isaac:"I got the Tablet."

Richard:"Good,lets use it."

Richard used it and the gang continued past the soon came to another gate with writing on the switch.

Richard:"Forwards backwards,Backwards forwards? Fuck it. I don't have time for this."

Richard smashed Isaac's face against the switch and it opened.

Isaac:"Why the hell did you do that?"

Richard:"Because I'm the primary character."

They eventually came to a ladder and everything whited out.

The gang found themselves back in the room with the mechanical Parrot.

Richard:"I never want to see another robotic bird as long as I live."

The gang left that room and Richard went into the room with the Ghost threw the pendant at her.

Ghost Lady:"My darling,I remember now."

She faded others came in.

Layer:"That must drain the water from the pool."

Richard:"The instructions are too sloppy to read."

Isaac:"I operated one of these back on the Ozymandias,let me have a go."

Isaac went over to the pump and pushed the button,pulled the lever,turned the small valve and turned the large machine did nothing.

Isaac:"You little son of a bitch!"

Isaac taped a Thermite to the pump and then taped a Shock Pad to the then turned on the Shock Pad.

Isaac:"TAKE COVER!"

He pushed all his buddies outside the room.

Layer:"Isaac,all that's going to do is melt the-"

*******BOOM*******!

Layer:"You've got to be shitting me."

The entire pump room lay in ruins.

Alyessa:"Does this mean we can still swim?"

Richard:"Hell yeah!"

Richard walked back to the pool room and jumpped in,to an empty pit slamming his face on concrete.

Richard:"Where's all the water?"

Meanwhile,in a different game...

Raz Karcy and Milly Azray were wading through this high water in some kind of sewer,they were coming to an opening in the ceiling.

Raz:"Wait what's that?"

There was an immense rumbling noise,which was accompanied by a large wave of water rushing DIRECTLY TOWARDS THE DUO!

Raz:"Milly,stay with-"

Before he could finish,the wave caught both of them and slammed them against the wall,screaming until they died.

Back on the Orpheus...

Richard:"Did you just hear screaming?"

Layer:"Will you please just use that Glass Eye?"

Richard placed the eye on the pedestal,which completed a painting of a fish. Suddenly,the moon glowed red,and an image appeared above the eye.

Isaac:"It's not an eye,It's a Holocron!"

The Ghost boy appeared.

Ghost Boy:"I learned about the 2 stones in that book,only it holds the secrets."

Everything whited out.

Richard found himself in some kind of started walking into the bookroom,until the desk clerk stopped him.

Desk Clerk:"Can't you read? We're home."

She continued typing on her typewriter.

CRASH!

Until Richard grabbed it and smashed it over her head. Richard continued into the Library and saw 2 cleaners.

Cleaner:"Who are you? Oh well,if you got past the Clerk,I guess your allowed here. Just don't interfere with our jobs."

Richard noticed this dark purple book in the box below the Cleaner,it was very different from all the other placeholder books. He tried to grab it.

Cleaner:"Hey,I thought I said-"

Richard:"Your pissing me off!"

Richard grabbed the Cleaner by the neck and threw him behind this bookshelf with the other Cleaner.

SMASH!

He shoved the book shelf onto them,crushing their weak skulls. He simply took the book(hey,that Rhymes)and everything whited out.

Richard:"Hey guys,I got the book."

Isaac:"Story time!"

Richard(From the book):"The Red Stone is supposed to Pimp your life by Capping Blue Stone does the exact opposite,which means it ruins your life by healing asses.2 rules.1,don't overuse the Red Stone or it will cause you to go insane.2,don't combine the 2 stones or the location your at will rise to heaven in 99 End."

...

Richard:"Well,that was...long."

Isaac:"We should probably start looking for the other Tablets."

Richard:"Good Idea,I'm bored of this place anyway."

On the way back to the dining room,they passed the save point.

Layer:"Shouldn't you save your game?"

Richard:"Saving's for _Silent Hill _players."

End

**A/N:Sorry It took so long,I guess I'm getting lazy.I really hope you can read this.R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9:It's Raining Ghosts

Echo Fright

Chapter 9:It's raining ghosts

Richard and his Posse strolled down to the dining room. Hilda and Arthur were waiting for them.

Arthur:"Only 2 tablets remain. Take this key."

Richard:"Thanks gramps."

The gang went over to a door in the corner. It was locked of course. Fortunately,the key Richard got unlocked it(UH-DUH).

The next room turned out to be a Kitchen. Alyessa amused herself by playing with the dials on the stoves. There was a ghost there as well.

Ghost:"My crew is trapped down there. I should have been down there with them."

Richard:"Good for you."

Ghost:"You can go down there to save them. Through the dumbwaiter."

Richard:"You know why it's called a dumbwaiter? BECAUSE IT'S DUMB!"

*****BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM*******

Alyessa caused one of the stoves to explode,leaving a big hole in the ground.

Richard:"...I...Guess...I could use this giant hole to get down there."

Layer:"You couldn't just jump down there. The only safe way to get down there is to fly."

Layer realized she shouldn't have said that,because everyone was staring at her wings.

Layer:"Aw fuck."

2 minutes later,Layer slowly hovered to the ground,with Richard,Isaac and Alyessa on her back. She collapsed to the ground.

Richard:"Thanks Layer,couldn't have done without you."

Layer was unconscious.

Suddenly,another Ghost showed up. This one had a long beard,yellow crown,red robe and red eyes.

Richard:"It's...I can't think of anyone who looks like him!"

The Ghost slowly floated towards them,Alyessa sat on Layer,who was still out cold.

Alyessa:"Fly Magic Dragon! FLY!"

Richard,Isaac,and Alyessa hugged each other,kneeling over Layer as they started screaming their lungs out.

We'll be right back after this commercial...

Albert Wesker was sitting on a table in the kitchen.

Wesker:"Hello children. I have been wondering what kind of disease infested cereal you have been eating."

On the floor in front of him sat the Trix Rabbit,Tony the Tiger,and the Lucky Charms Guy.

Wesker pulled out his Samurai Edge and shot all of them.

Wesker:"To correct this,I've decided to introduce a new cereal."

With a snap of his fingers,a man in Green Battle Armor (HUNK),Entered the room,holding a red box.

Wesker:"I call them Wesker-o's"

Women in Background:"WESKER-O'S!"

Wesker:"This cereal is coated with the antidote of the T-virus,in the shape of the Umbrella symbol. You do not believe me? Listen to this closely related acquaintance."

In another kitchen,Ashley Graham was eating this very cereal.

Ashley:"And the milk turns into the G-Virus Antidote!"

A Tyrant T-002 smashes through the wall.

Ashley:"Stupid Tyrant! Wesker-o's are intended for humans!"

The Tyrant stabs Ashley through the chest with it's massive claw. It grabs her bowl and chugs it.

Wesker:"Wesker-o's,your only chance of surviving the T-virus. Right Ashley?"

Ashley had pale skin,her left cheek was torn off,there was a massive hole in her chest,her Right Eye was dangling,and her other eye was blank. Yet she gives Wesker-o's a broken Thumbs up!

Now back to Echo Fright...

The gang was still screaming like hell as the Ghost moved in. Suddenly the lights came on and it vanished. There was a man standing on the other side of the counter.

Richard:"Dad? Is that you? Oh My God! I'm so happy"

Richard ran over and was about to hug him,then he shrieked.

Richard:"OH MY GOD,WHERES YOUR LEFT ARM?"

Richard's dad slapped him in the face with his other arm.

Henry:"I thought I told you to wait upstairs until I came for you!"

Richard:"No,that was the Magic Light."

Henry growled and yelled before he ran out of the room.

Richard:"Dad wait!"

Richard and the gang(Isaac threw Layer over his shoulder) ran into the connected room.

Richard:"Let's split up gang!"

Isaac:"Was that really nessessary?"

Richard:" Map says that theres 2 parts to this floor connected by can search them quicker if we split up."

Alyessa:"So we can find your dad?"

Richard:"No,so we can get through this game as quickly as possible,since the worst is over."

Isaac:"We killed most of the evil ghost?"

Richard:"No,We're halfway through the game.I'll take Alyessa and explore the north take Layer and explore the south section."

The team went through the nearby double was heading for one of the hallways.

Isaac:"Where are you going?"

Richard:"What does it look like? I'm going to the North section."

Isaac:"But this is the North section."

Richard:"Then I guess Me and Alyessa will explore the south section while you 2 explore this ,do I have to think of everything?"

Richard and Alyessa went into the Hallway while Isaac and Layer stayed in the North was a Ghost with a lantern wandering the hall.

Ghost:"Is it 3:30 yet? I want to take a damn break from this fucking shift."

Isaac carried Layer into one of the was a Ghost sitting on a bunk reading a Memo.

Ghost:"AB13 is ship 1,BA13 is ship 2,and BA12 is...DAMN IT! I had it a second ago!"

Isaac laid Layer on one of the bunks. He checked out the back room and found a healing potion.

Isaac:"This should help Layer."

Isaac pulled the cork off the bottle's top and a Yellow Vortex erupted from it. It eventually materialized into another Dragon. It had black scales with a yellow stripe running from it's tail to it's snout. What made it different from Layer was the Metallic Faceplate on the left side of it's face and it's Cybernetic front-left leg.

Isaac:"A horsey! Yay!"

Isaac ran over to hug it,but it grabbed him with it's cybernetic arm and threw him against the wall. It saw Layer and walked over to her. It licked her face and she awoke.

Layer:"Teare!"

She kissed him straight on his Metallic lips. Isaac got up and saw a clock on the wall.

Isaac:"This things running an hour slow, I'll fix that."

He adjusted the hour hand and it started ringing.

Ghost:"Damn it,How am I supposed to memorize these damn Radio codes with all this noise!"

He put down the radio codes and turned off the clock,While Isaac stole the memo,hoping to see the man go crazy.

Ghost:"Oh No! The Codes are gone! I'll have to look for them later,because it's time for my shift."

The ghost left the room.

Isaac:"So you 2 know each other?"

Layer:"Yes,he's my mate."

They left the room as well.

Back to Richard's team..

Richard punched the Numeric lock beside the generator's door for the 6th time.

Richard:"Why is there so much security on this Fucking ship? Is there a Gold Mine in the generator room?"

He and Alyessa walked into the other side of the ship and entered another bunk room. There was another ghost laying on his bunk bed.

Ghost:"Jesus! I wish on my dad's nuts that the dude in the radio room would shut up!"

They went across the hallway and entered the radio room. The Ghost boy who has continuously aided them was there.

Richard:"Hey whats-your-name,the guy next door wants you to pipe down."

The kid vanished.

Richard:"Well,I guess it's quiet now."

Alyessa:"Look,there's a board telling us how to write in radio code."

Richard:"Lets send some dirty messages to whoever's on the other end of the line!"

Back to Isaac's team...

In the hallway,the first ghost gave his lantern to the other one.

Ghost 1:"Thank god,Now I can get some shut-eye."

Ghost 2:"I wish the lights would come on."

Ghost 1 faded away,leaving an Astral Piece,which Isaac collected. Then,they went into the other room.

There was a ghost leaning against a bunk,staring at the lockers.

Ghost:"I left the code to the Generator room in Locker 4."

Isaac tried to pull it off with his Kinesis Module,but it was stuck.

Isaac:"Did you close it with superglue?"

Layer:"Teare,could you-"

Me:"WAIT! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER SECTION!"

Disclaimer:"I do not own,Echo Night,Dead Space,Diary of Jane,Call of duty,Timesplitters,Silent Hill,Clock Tower,Legend of Spyro,or Resident Evil. I do own Layer and Teare."

Layer:"Ahem,Teare,could you remove this obstacle?"

Teare grabbed the handle with his cybernetic arm and tore the door off. There was a piece of paper with a message saying this 'side up' that was facing upside-down. The ghost read it and ran off,the gang followed.

The ghost ran into the hall and entered the code in the numeric lock,nothing happened.

Ghost:"I don't understand,Why doesn't it work? 1689."

Isaac:"These Ancient Numeric locks are always prone to breaking down. Let me fix it."

Isaac tore off the panel and pushed 2 pieces together. The door swung open. The ghost and the gang ran inside.

In the next room,the ghost pushed a pipe back in it's position and disappeared,leaving an Astral piece. But suddenly,the Ghost king showed up!

Isaac:"Holy shit bricks!"

The gang ran into the closest door. It was the generator room.

Isaac:"Well,might as well pull a lever while we're in here."

He pulled the nearby lever. The re-entered the hallway.

Isaac:"Hey,there's a light switch over here."

He pulled the switch and the lights came on.

Isaac:"Ha! That ghost can't touch us now!"

Suddenly,the lights shattered and the ghost reappeared.

Isaac:"Hey! No fair!"

Back to Richard's team...

Richard and Alyessa were walking down the Hallway that lead to the generator room.

Richard:"Well that killed 20 minutes. I wonder what Isaac is doing."

SLAM!

The door to the generator room swung open,slamming into Alyessa as Isaac and Layer ran out.

Isaac:"OH MY GOD,HE'S GETTING CLOSER-oh,Hi Richard."

Teare ran out before Isaac slammed the door shut.

Richard:"OH MY GOD,IT'S A MONSTER!"

Richard pulled out his M1014 and aimed it at Teare's head. Layer shielded him.

Layer:"Richard,don't shoot. This is my mate."

Richard:"Oh sorry."

Isaac:"Did you find anything?"

Richard:"Just a whiny ghost and a Radio room. You?"

Isaac:"I think we restored the power. Plus I stole this memo from a ghost."

Richard took the memo.

Richard:""BA12 is a restricted line and should not be contacted. Let's go call that line."

The reunited team went to the radio room. They input the coordinates to the restricted line.

Isaac:"What should we say?"

Richard:"Say 'kiss my ass'!"

Isaac input the message. Moments later,the little ghost boy appeared behind them.

Boy:"My sister has the other half."

The team jumped and almost suffered heart attacks.

Boy:"She is imprisoned somewhere far away. She gave me this Music box."

He gave the music box to Richard.

Richard:"Hey,this would fetch a nice price on eb-"

Everything whited out.

This time,the team found themselves in a church altar room.

Richard:"Great,we're in _Silent Hill 3_."

Isaac:"We can't be,the walls aren't brown and there isn't a save point on the Altar."

Richard:"Then we're in _Silent Hill Homecoming_."

Isaac:"But wheres the giant Musical thing?"

Richard:"Lets see. What other games have churches?"

Alyessa:"_Call of duty 2_?"

Richard:"I meant survival horror games."

Layer:"Can we move on with the ridiculous plot?"

Richard:"Fine."

After taking a look at the seeming-less useless Altar,Richard kicked down a wooden door and the team proceeded upstairs. They found themselves in an organ room.

Isaac:"Oooo,I've always wanted to play this."

Isaac sat down and started banging keys with no rhythm whatsoever. Richard picked up a 2x4 and smacked Isaac over the head with it.

Richard:"Your worse than Randy Newman!"

Alyessa sat down and played the opening theme from _Timesplitter's Anaconda_. Then she played the opening theme from _Echo Night._

Richard:"That melody sucks,play 'Diary of Jane'."

Isaac:"Yeah! Diary of Jane!"

She started to play that theme. Richard grabbed a Microphone,stood on top of the organ,and started to sing.

Richard:"_If I had to,I would put myself right beside you,so let me ask,would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time,so now I'll ask,do you like that? Do you like that? Something's getting in the way,something's just about to break,I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane so tell me how it should be...Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down,sore and sick,do you like that? Do you like that? And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time,so now I'll ask ,do you like that? Do you like that?"_

Isaac climbed up with him.

Richard&Isaac:"_Something's getting in the way,Something's just about to break,I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane,As I burn another page,as I look the other way,I still try to find my place in the diary of jane so tell me,how it should be."_

Richard&Isaac:"_Desperate I will crawl,waiting for so long,no love,there's no love,die for anyone,what have I become? Something's getting in the way,something's just about to break,I will try to find my place in the diary of jane,as I burn another page,As I look the other way,I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane..."_

A loud scraping noise was heard.

Richard:"We weren't that bad!"

Layer:"That wasn't me."

Richard:"Then...IT MUST BE PYRAMID HEAD!"

Richard dove for cover behind the organ.

Alyessa:"_Silent Hill 2_ didn't have a church."

Richard:"oh,Well I'm bored. Lets blow."

The gang went back to the lobby and found that the altar had moved back,revealing a stairway.

Richard:"Who the fuck puts a secret passage under an altar?"

Isaac:"Because it's the only 3d object in this room besides us."

They started descending a long spiral staircase.

7 hours later...

Richard stepped off the final step and fell to the ground,exhausted.

Richard:"Jesus...Haven't these shitheads heard of elevators?"

They entered a nearby door. Behind it was a room with a woman trapped behind these cell bars.

Woman:"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Richard:"Up your ass."

Isaac:"You used that joke already."

Woman:"You better leave,or they'll imprison you too."

Layer:"You mean that slow,retarded,old man?"

Richard:"Oh,I almost forgot."

Richard pulled out the music box.

Richard:"I better make sure it works before I auction it."

He turned the handle and it made several musical notes.

Woman:"Where did you get that box?"

Richard:"Are you an appraiser? Can you tell me how much this is worth?"

He pulled out the broken stone.

Woman:"That stone...Your the man I saw on the train."

Richard:"Wait...You're that unattractive little girl?"

Woman:"What happened to the creepy guy who gave me the stone?"

Richard:"You must be talking about my dad,he got his arm blown off."

Woman:"That doesn't matter now,I lost the other half of that stone,but I swear I'll get it back."

Richard:"Good,that will raise it's value."

Woman:"If you encounter my brother again,give him this."

She held out an earring that Layer took.

Richard:"What gives?"

Layer:"All your going to do is sell it."

Everything whited out.

The team was back in the radio room. Layer gave the earring to the boy.

Boy:"You have met my sister. Destiny has taken it's course."

He faded away,leaving an Astral piece and another tablet,which Richard took.

Richard:"That creep was holding out on us!"

They left and entered the room across from them.

Ghost:"Ahhhhhh,Finally,some peace and quiet."

He faded away and left an Astral piece. Then the gang went to the other hallway and turned on the lights.

Ghost:"Thank god,I'm finally safe."

Richard yawned as the ghost faded away and left another Astral Piece.

Layer:"We finally freed all the captives"

Isaac:"Lets go back to the kitchen upstairs."

Alyessa:"We can ride on Layer and her boyfriend!"

Layer:"Actually I think we found a door that leads upstairs."

Alyessa:"Awww."

To be continued...

**A/N:sorry update took so long. I've been working on other stuff. Please please review. I lost all my old ones. and remember-**

**SUPREMACISTS SUCK!**


	11. Chapter 10:Look into my Crystal Balls

Echo Fright

Chapter 11:Look into my Crystal Ball(s)

Disclaimer:I do not own Echo Night,Singularity,Fable 3,Alan Wake,Legend of Spyro,Saint's Row,Clock Tower,or Dead space. I do own Layer and Teare.

After killing the Animal Mechanicals,The team wound around the ship and back into the upper kitchen.

Ghost:"They are safe,I can finally rest."

The ghost faded away,leaving an Astral Piece and Tablet.

Richard:"He was holding out on us too! Whats wrong with everyone?"

They went back into the dining room and found that sir Arthur and his wife were gone.

Isaac:"They probably had an escape pod,they were just screwing with us."

Richard:"Damn it!"

They went back to the room with the stupid crow. Arthur and Hilda were in there.

Arthur:"Only 1 tablet remains."

There were 4 indentations on the walls around the double doors. Richard placed the tablets on them and turned the knob,it was still locked.

Richard:"Didn't work. Okay,Layer,burn a hole through it!"

Arthur:"Actually,the tablets are in the wrong-"

Richard:"Wait,I have a better idea!"

Richard whipped out his M1014 and shot the hinges off. Then the doors fell to the ground.

Arthur:"Never mind. We're outta here."

Arthur and Hilda faded away,leaving Astral Pieces. The next room was a hallway with 4 doors and a pair of double doors.

Richard:"The old bastard must be through that pair of double doors. I'm gonna murder that Fucker!"

Richard ran for the doors,but when he tried to open them,the ghost king re-appeared.

Richard:"Stay out of this Moses!"

The gang retreated to the back left room. The walls were decorated to look like a forest. There was another ghost there.

Ghost:"I believe you already met my sister Crea. William Rockwell,my grandfather,had her killed."

Richard:"Ha,I can hold you hostage to draw him out of hiding!"

Ghost:"To get into her room you must solve an easy puzzle. Give this to my brother to get a clue."

She gave Richard a photo.

Ghost:"Come back here after the soul of my grandfather is freed."

The gang left again and entered the top left room. There was a Curing potion in there,but not much else. Then they entered the top right room. There was another ghost in there.

Ghost:"Ahhh,my father was a murdering swine. I wish I was that lethal."

Richard,without any second thought,gave the photo to him.

Ghost:"Did my sister give this to you?"

Richard(thinking):"How many children does that old bastard have? Is he a Roman Catholic?"

Ghost:"Anyway,to get into my other sisters room,the dial has to be set on the bird. Ta Ta."

Richard:"Wait,how many siblings do you have?"

Ghost:"98."

He faded away,leaving another Astral Piece. The gang tried to enter the bottom right room,but it was locked.

Alyessa:"This must be Crea's Room."

Layer:"We have to find that dial."

Richard blew this door off it's hinges and shot the lock. It fell to the ground.

The room was decorated to look like the sky. There were 3 pictures in there. One had a man giving his young daughter a joint. Another showed his daughter stealing his wallet while he was passed out. The third looked like the kings bedroom from a previous chapter.

Everything whited out.

The gang found themselves in that very room. 2 people were making out on the bed. Richard started recording them with his phone.

Richard:"This will be sweet on youtube."

The couple notices them.

Man:"How dare you trespass in the King of Albion's chambers!"

Isaac:"Whoops,we're in the wrong game. Sorry."

Everything whited out again.

This time,they were in the correct kings chambers.

Richard:"Why don't we just hang here? This looks like a nice place to live."

Isaac:"I don't know. I'm allergic to rats."

Richard wallked over to the kings corpse and saw he was carrying a Cameo,which he took.

Richard:"This will be worth a lot on-"

Layer,Isaac,Alyessa:"EBAY!"

Everything whited out again.

They were back in the sky room. They went back into the hallway,when the king's ghost appeared! They ran for the exit,but the king used his TK power to pull them. Richard grabbed hold of the door knob while the other grabbed hold of him. The were stretched like a line. Suddenly,the Cameo fell out of Richard's vest pocket and flew into the kings hands.

King:" Elizabeth,how could I forget you?"

The team fell to the ground and the Ghost disappeared. Richard stormed up to the double doors,M1014 drawn. He kicked open the doors and saw an old man in a chair next to a small table.

William:"You've finally found-"

The old fool fell back as Richard fired several shot from his M1014.

Richard:"Save your breath for the devil Will!"

William:"Your father has been taken by the demon!"

Richard:"Like hell he has!"

William:"The only way to stop the red stone is with the blue one,But it must be complete."

Richard:"Then hand it over,Washington!"

William:"My granddaughter is the one who carried it. See for yourself."

Will held up a crystal ball over the chair. Richard gazed into it.

Crea ran into this cabin. She was covered in blood and held a Glock 17.

Crea:"Damn,those bounty hunters are everywhere! I just took out 9 of them! Better reload my gun."

She grabbed a clip that was laying on the table and slid it into her glock.

Crea:"I have to run through a 'Forgive and Forget' booth."

Suddenly,a guy with a knife came in.

Guy:"Hey there purrty lady. How's about you hand over that stone?"

He backed Crea up against the wall.

Guy:"Yer granddaddy offered me 1000 buckaroos if I got him that stone,even if I had to kill his Grandlassie."

Crea shot the guy several times with her gun.

Guy:"JESUS! Was that really necessary?"

Crea:"he he. Pistol beats Knife."

Suddenly the cabin started shaking. A dresser fell on the guy and Crea blacked out. A few minutes later she woke up. Her gun was laying next to the guy's upper half(which stuck out from beyond the dresser that crushed him,ya get me?). She gave a Raspberry to the guy and started limping towards the door. The guy grabbed her gun and shot her in the back.

Guy:"Hah hah."

Then he died.

Richard:"What the fuck was that?"

William:"You have the power to change the past (cough)."

Richard:"That's right,I do have the power to Manipulate time!"

He raised his arm,which now had the Time Manipulation Device on it,and created a rift on the Crystal Ball.

William:"I could have just sent you there telepathically."

Richard:"Come on guys,lets save that unattractive women!"

They jumped through the rift and landed in the cabin.

A few minutes later...

Crea ran into the cabin and couldn't believe what she saw.

Layer and Teare were making out on her bed,Isaac was shifting through her dresser,Richard loaded her bullets into his Beretta 92F,and Alyessa was playing her PSX(with a game much more enjoyable than this one).

Crea:"Who the hell are-Oh,It's you freaks again. I got the other half of the stone."

Richard:"Perfect,I'll be rich after I sell it."

Isaac:"We're here to save you from that bounty hunter."

Isaac pressed her undergarments against his helmet.

Crea:"What bounty hunter?"

The guy walked in.

Richard:"That one."

Guy:"Hi,I'm Carl Stucky."

Isaac:"Why the hell did you say that?"

Guy:"It got a big laugh for the player in _Alan Wake_. Anyway,I see you got some of yer friends over for yer book club."

He backed Crea,Richard,and Isaac against the wall. Layer and Teare were still making out.

Guy:"Yer Granddaddy offered me 1000 buckaroos if I got him that stone-"

Richard shot the guy in the knee caps before he could finish.

Guy:"MOSES! Really? The Damn KNEECAPS?"

Suddenly,the cabin started to shake again.

Layer:"Teare,take it easy!"

The dresser fell on the guy,and all of Crea's underwear fell out on him too. The gang (Except Layer and Teare,who were now having sexual intercourse) blacked out. Minutes later,they woke up,with Crea's gun by the guy,who had a Bra on his head. Crea blew a Raspberry at the guy,Richard flicked him off,Isaac cussed him out,and Alyessa lifted her shirt to him(?).

The Guy tried to shoot Crea in the back,but there was no ammo.

Guy:"Damn,this was the only time I've seen a woman's underwear off the woman."

Then he died.

Crea:"Lets get out of here before more show up."

The team,minus Layer and Teare,left through the back door. There was another guy out there with a Thompson!

Guy2:"This thing has a fifty round drum,I can kill all of ya in a second!"

The gang threw their hands up.

Richard(thinking):"Layer and Teare picked a crappy time to have sex."

Guy2:"Hand over the stone."

Crea:"I will if you let the others go."

Guy2:"M,kay."

Crea walked over to him and was about to give him the stone,but he grabbed her by the hand and used her as a human shield.

Guy2:"Sorry,no witnesses."

Crea:"Leave them alone!"

Richard pulled out his Beretta 92F and took a shot at the guy's head,but it went through Crea's neck and his heart.

Richard:"...We can get her surgery."

They both fell off the cliff.

Richard:"Or not."

Crea dropped the other half of the stone. Richard took it and it magically reunited with his half.

Everything whited out.

The gang was back in Williams room. Layer and Teare were back too.

Layer:"awwww,I wanted more."

Williams was dead,Richard walked over to him.

Richard:"Damn it,I wanted to kill you!"

Richard blew the dead man's head off with his M1014. He grabbed a key on the table.

Isaac:"I wonder what door this key goes to?"

Richard:"The Generator Room's."

Isaac:"How do you know?"

Richard:"It says so on the Inventory menu."

Isaac:"Oh, good enough for me."

Before they went to the generator room ,they stopped by that woman's room.

Ghost:"My grandfather is free. Now I can collect his inheritance."

She faded away,leaving the last Astral Piece.

Richard:"Lets blow."

To be continued.

**A/N:It's almost over,consider this a Christmas present.2 more chapters to PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I DESPARTLY CRAVE THEM! Remember that-**

**SUPREMACISTS SUCK!**


	12. Chapter 11:Abortion and Idea Theft

Echo Fright

Chapter 11:Corruption,Abortions and Idea theft

Disclaimer:I still don't own Echo Night,Legend of Spyro,Dead Space,God of War,Clock Tower,Morpheus,Overblood,or Silent Hill. I do own Layer and Teare.

Teare and Layer were in the kitchen in the mess hall,the others used the comet book to visit the Medium.

Teare:"PREGNENT!"

Layer:"I'm afraid so,according to this test I just took."

Teare:"But you can't be pregnant. I was wearing an extra strength condom!"

Layer:"I don't want to disgust the fans,but your arm isn't the only cybernetic thing you have,get me reader?"

Meanwhile...

Alyessa:"AHHHHHHHHHHHH,WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

Isaac:"Just a creepy black alien who can see through that book."

Richard gave the Medium all of his Astral Pieces.

Medium:"It must have been difficult to collect this many."

Richard:"Brother,you have no idea."

Medium:"This will be enough."

Richard:"Good,those things took a lot of space in my vest pocket."

Medium:"Have you ever had any doubts? About why I'm collecting these?"

Richard:"I could name a couple reasons."

Medium:"Don't bother,I'll show you."

The 2 purple orbs behind him swirled in front of his face.

Medium:"It's a creation forged by the devil himself,The Red Stone!"

Richard:"Hmmm,Where have I seen that before?"

Medium:"I will bring it to you when the other red stone has perished."

He disappeared,along with his creepy background music.

Richard:"Hmph,I should have just sold those on ebay."

They left and wound up back in the mess hall. Teare was holding a Vacuum.

Teare:"Lay down,sweetie."

Layer:"Why should I?"

Teare:"I'm gonna scrape that thing off your womb!"

Layer:"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

Teare:"I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER!"

Richard:"What's going on here?"

Teare hid the vacuum behind his back.

Teare:"Nothing."

Richard:"OMG! You talked!"

Teare:"Uhhh,no I didn't,you just imagined it."

Richard:"Oh,okay. Lets go to the engine room."

The team walked to the hallway,Teare and Layer were still arguing.

Richard:"I'm tired of saving my game."

Isaac:"You'll have to if you want to see all the endings."

Richard:"Fuck the Endings."

Teare:"I CAN'T BE THE FATHER!"

Layer:"YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT!"

Richard decided not to save his game and used the key on the lock beside the door.

Alyessa:"I wish Jill Valentine was here,she could just pick every lock."

Isaac:"Unlike stupid Chris Redfield,who had to find small keys."

The team crowded down this narrow stairway,there was a sign at the bottom.

Layer:"I WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN!"

Teare:"NOW I KNOW WHY I VOTED FOR OBAMA!"

Isaac:"Hey Richard,Layer's foot is in my face,what does that sign say?"

Richard:"It tells you the location of a key and valve handle,as well as the piston locks and fuel tanks. It also says if the piston locks are engaged while the fuel tanks are open,the ship will explode."

Isaac:"We better avoid that then."

Richard:"Are you kidding? I hate this damn ship! I want it to burn in hell!"

They proceeded through the next door and found themselves in a room with a busted walkway.

?:"Richard..."

Richard:"Mr. Light?"

?:"Come over here..."

Richard:"He sounds like a pervert,But if he tries anything funny,I'll blow him away with my M1014."

They went towards the voice,which was actually Richard's Dad,Henry. He was standing in front of a control panel.

Richard:"Dad! Come on,we're gonna blow this place to kingdom come!"

Henry:"I finally understand now Richard."

Richard:"Good,we'll have no problem taking this place down then."

The red stone (in it's knife casing) floated in front of him.

Henry:"Right after I killed Williams,I realized I had the greatest determination for this power all along!"

Richard:"You killed him? Hell yeah! The Osmonds Rule!"

The Knife casing around the stone shattered.

Alyessa:"OOWW,My eye!"

Henry's eyes glowed red.

Henry:"I will become one with this power..."

Richard:"Dad,your eyes look sore,have you been wearing your contacts properly?"

Henry(Witch-like voice):"The Blue stone,even it shall succumb to my power!"

Richard:"Dad,your voice sounds like Witch Hazel's."

Henry(witch-like voice):"There is no light here,you will be engulfed by darkness."

Richard:"Dad, your going crazy."

Henry(Witch-like voice):"Your the one who's crazy! I wish you died along with your mother,so I could add a Garage to my House!"

Richard:"Your house caught fire and everythings covered by ash."

Henry(Witch-like voice):"YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE! YOU ARE A RETARDED ATISTIC MENTALLY DAMAGED SHREW!"

Richard:"Why You!"

Richard pulled out his M1014 and shot Henry who slumped against the panel.

Richard:"Oh my god! Dad,are you alright?"

Henry:"AAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHH!"

Richard jumped back in fright.

Henry:"Ha Ha."

Richard:"You stupid motherfucker!"

Richard was about to shoot him again,but another ghost showed up. It was the ghost of Williams,holding a Knife. It threw a blue energy ball at Richard,which knocked the gun out of his hand. Richard pulled out his Beretta 92F,but it got knocked out too.

Richard:"I hate you,ghost of a deceased primary antagonist!"

Suddenly,a flash of light pierced the Ghost and it disappeared. Richard turned around,and saw that Alyessa had drawn her sacred bow.

Richard:"Why the hell didn't you do that several chapters ago?"

She shrugged.

Isaac:"Quick,use the game's primary plot device to destroy the other one!"

Richard:"The what with the what?"

Alyessa:"The Blue Stone!"

Layer:"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO BE A FATHER? YOUR MY MATE!"

Teare:"I AM NOT CHANGING DIAPERS!"

Richard:"I can't, the Red stone keeps pushing me back with it's Force Repulse-like powers!"

Red Stone:"I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!"

A white figure appeared before the group,it revealed itself as a man in a Parka.

Richard:"Who the fuck are you?"

Man:"I am Theodore Holmes,Protagonist of Morpheus!"

Richard:"Never played it."

Theodore:"You think anyone has played this game,beside the author? I'll tell you why,you stole our Plot and rewrote parts of it so no one would know! But I know!"

Richard:"That's why this game is so crappy!"

Theodore:"Morpheus was not crappy! It was a glorious game that brought joy to the world-"

While he was jabbering on,the team sneaked over to the next door. Richard was about to open it,until...

Voice:"This mustn't be left alone,hurry,bring light!"

Richard:"Mr. Light,your Alive!"

Theodore:"AhHa! Trying to escape are you? It's time I finished this!"

Richard:"Alyessa,Kill him!"

Alyessa aimed her sacred bow at Theodore and began charging an arrow.

Theodore:"A child's toy,this is a real weapon!"

Theodore pulled out The Blades Of Exile and swung the left one at Alyessa's Sacred Bow,which sent it flying into the air.

Theodore:"Now I summon my Minions!"

The ghosts of Raz Karcy and Milly Azray appeared beside him. They looked like zombies.

Richard:"Who are those losers?"

Raz and Milly:"."

Isaac fired a blast from his stasis module at Theodore and his homies,but it had no effect.

Isaac:"Shit! Lets run!"

They fled through the door,except Layer and Teare who were,you guessed it,still arguing.

Layer:"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO KILL MY CHILD!"

Teare:"IT'S NOT A CHILD YET! IT IS ETHICAL IN MY BOOK!"

Theodore scratched his head.

Theodore:"Never mind them,get the others!"

Raz:"uuhhhhhhnnnn"

Milly:"groannnnnnn"

In the other room,which had the pistons...

Richard:"Don't worry,it takes the ghosts 15 minutes to get to another room."

Raz and Milly passed into the room through the walls.

Richard:"Damn this stupid video game logic!"

They dashed into the next room,which had 2 fuel tanks.

Richard:"You guys go that way,I'll go this way."

Richard ran through another door to the south while Isaac and Alyessa ran through the door to the north. Raz and Milly entered the room,he pointed at her and then pointed at the other south door,while he pointed to himself and pointed to the north door. They split up.

Raz:""

Milly:""

In the other south room...

Richard almost fell over the busted walkway.

Richard:"Even in 1912 nothing gets done!"

He ducked,dodging a blast from Milly,he saw a key hanging on the wall.

Richard:"Keys? At a time like this? I hate these fucking puzzle games!"

In the North room...

Alyessa hid behind this stack of crates while Isaac ran for the door at the end of the hall. He frantically grabbed it's knob and vainly turned it as he pounded on it with his fist.

Isaac:"I wish I hadn't left my Guns in that Mine!"

Flashback..

Isaac was walking through the mine,Pulse Rifle drawn. He came to an elevator.

Isaac:"The tag says 8 people max limit. This must be like that puzzle in Silent Hill 2. I have to Leave my weapons here. I'm sure I'll come back for them later. But I'm keeping my Stasis and Kinesis Modules."

He stashed his Plasma Cutter,Pulse Rifle,Line gun,and Flamethrower in a nearby locker. He got on the elevator and took it up. When he got off he was attacked by a Slasher!

Isaac:"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! I have to avoid all random encounters until I retrieve my weapons!"

He ran away from it like a little girl,while it pulled a zipper down from it's back,Revealing that it's my Twin brother Parker and Little Brother,Alex standing on top of each other!

Parker:"That was Fucking hilarious!"

Alex:"Yeah,I think I just pissed myself because of it."

Parker:"Ewww,get the Fuck off me!"

end flashback...

Isaac:"I wonder if my guns are still there? I spent 80,000 credits upgrading them."

Alyessa ran over to him.

Alyessa:"Look,I found a Valve handle!"

Isaac:"Maybe Richard can use it!"

They turned around to see that Raz entered the room. He threw a blue energy blast at them,which was moving about 2 mph,so they easyily dodged it and fled through the door.

Back in the fuel room...

Richard ran into Alyessa and Isaac as they all fled from their attackers.

Richard:"Did you guys find an exit?"

Isaac:"Nah,just a valve,you?"

Richard:"Just a fucking key,I think this is another lame puzzle."

Back in the room with the red stone...

Teare:"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT THAT THING!"

Layer:"HER NAME IS MAYA!"

Teare:"YOU'VE ALREADY NAMED IT?"

Layer:"THE MALE NAME IS SPARROW,THAT WAS THE FEMALE NAME!"

Teare:"SPARROW? I COULDN'T LIVE WITH A SON NAMED SPARROW!"

Layer:"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Theodore covered his ears with his hands,as he couldn't stand their arguing any longer.

Theodore:"WHY DON'T YOU 2 JUST GET A DIVORCE? YOU HAVE THE WORST RELATIONSHIP SINCE SPYRO AND EMBER!"

Layer and Teare just stared a Theodore for a straight minute. Then they viciously attacked him. They tackled him to the ground. Teare grabbed his arm and tried to pull it off. Layer started tearing his thought out.

In the fuel room..

Isaac:"Let's hide behind these fuel tanks that have little valve ports on the front."

Alyessa:"Didn't we find a valve?"

Isaac:"Yes,we did! This must be part of the puzzle!"

Raz and Milly entered the room.

Richard:"You guys have to distract them while I use the Valve!"

Alyessa tore her clothes off,revealing her leopard skin bikini. She walked over to Raz and bent over in front of him.

Raz:"That ass is wwwaaaaaayyyyyy hotter than Milly's"

Milly slapped Raz.

Milly:"What did I tell you about flirting!"

Raz:"What do you care? Your just a clone of my original's wife!"

Milly's face was filled with rage,she screamed,and created a series of circular energy waves that emitted from her mouth. Raz was thrown to the ground by the waves. She then turned to Alyessa.

Milly:"You're dead,Slut!"

Isaac grabbed a guitar and started playing _'Never too Late_' by Three days Grace(which I do not own).

Isaac:"_This world will never be,what I've expected,and if there's something wrong,who would have guessed it_."

Raz grabbed a Guitar and Milly grabbed the drums. They played along with the song. Richard finally used the valve on the 2 tanks.

Richard:"Alright guys,we can get out of here now!"

Isaac dropped the guitar and the trio ran back out the way they came in. Raz and Milly realized this and chased after them. They noticed the pistons were moving.

Isaac:"Maybe we can push them into the pistons and kill them!"

Alyessa:"They'd probably just go through them."

Richard:"This panel is more detailed then the rest of this machine,it's probably another piece of the puzzle!"

He opened the panel and saw a keyhole.

Richard:"This must be what this key is used for."

While Isaac and Alyessa dodged the slow moving projectiles,Richard used the key. The pistons in the room stopped working.

Richard:"Well that was real helpful!"

They ran into the next room,Richard ran for the door on the side wall.

Richard:"Dammit! It's fucking locked!"

They ran into the next room,which held the red stone. Theodore's left Leg and Right arm were detached as Layer and Teare continued to tear him up. Terrified by what they saw,they silently moved on to the next room.

The pistons in this room were also moving.

Richard:"I might as well lock this one too,since the games almost over."

He did so and the emergency lights came on.

Richard:"Sweet! The ships gonna blow! Wait,I forgot dad!"

They ran into the previous room. Raz,Milly and Theodore,whom Layer and Teare were still eating,disintegrated and their remains were absorbed into the red stone,who's energy field dissipated.

Theodore:"You'll pay for this Osmond!"

Richard:"Aww,shut up!"

In his anger,Richard threw the Blue stone at the Red one. It entered the Red stone's form and it's shell broke.

Isaac:"OOOWWWW,My Eye!" 

Layer:"Your wearing a fucking helmet,how could it scratch your eye?"

Richard:"NO! Now it's value has gone down!"

Both stones shrank into thin lines and disappeared. Henry woke up.

Henry:"The power to change destiny...Gone...Forever."

Isaac:"Damn,I was hoping to use it to bring back Nicole!"

Henry:"This place won't last long...Run to the front of the ship..."

He passed out.

Richard:"OH MY GOD,HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!"

Richard tried to perform CPR on him. Then he got back up.

Richard:"Wait,if hes dead,I get all his stuff! Sweet!"

Layer:"Richard,according to that timer that has appeared in the upper-right corner of your HUD,we have only 99 seconds to get out of here."

Richard:"I wonder how much his house is worth?"

Layer:"WILL YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN GEAR!"

Richard:"Sorry."

The team started heading north.

Teare:"Layer,in case we don't get through this,I just want to say,you're sexy."

Layer:"Awwwww,you're sexy too sweetheart."

Richard:"Alyessa,I'm gonna picture you when I masturbate."

Isaac:"This was the most fun I've had since _Dead Space_."

Alyessa:"I love this bikini,It goes with my hair."

They reached the room where Alyessa found the Valve handle.

?:"I've come as I have promised."

Richard:"Mr .Light?"

Layer:"Will you drop it with the Light joke?"

?:"Come..into the sun..."

Richard:"What the hell does that mean? It can't be this sun insignia on the wall."

?:"Actually,it is."

Richard:"Oh,okay."

He touched it and it revealed a secret passage. They crammed in and met The Medium.

Medium:"I told you I would return."

He procured another red stone in front of him.

Medium:"Behold,the power to change destiny is at your disposal,take it with you."

Richard:"My dad told me never to take candy from strangers."

Medium:"You don't need this? Strange,you are a very strange man."

The stone shattered,this time it hit Richard in the eye.

Richard:"OOOWWWW,YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Richard blew the Medium's face off with his newly acquired Olympia Shotgun and they left. The ghost of crea stood outside the exit door.

Richard:"Another ghost? I thought I freed them all."

Crea:"Quickly,in here."

They went inside the next room. It pulsed blue.

Crea:"This ship will disappear soon."

Richard:"Good,I'm tired of it."

Crea:"Your not supposed to be here."

Richard:"It took you the entire game to figure THAT out?"

She created a small blue sphere.

Crea:"Go home now ,it's all over."

The Sphere encircled the group.

Alyessa:"Good,I have yoga class in a few minutes."

They teleported outside the ship,and they watched as it rose to heaven.

Richard:"It's a damn shame that's where we won't be going."

Isaac:"So,which ending did we get?"

Alyessa:"We'll see in a few sentences."

Everything whited out.

A few days later...

Richard walked in his house,which was decked out as a result of selling his dad's stuff. He had a Plasma Screen TV with Xbox 360,A push button phone,Gold Leather couch,glass table,Disco ball,Pool table and A Bar. He was wearing a slick black pimp coat and hat. He walked over to his pool table,where Crea's Music box sat.

Richard:"How did that get there?"

He opened it and read the message.

Message:"I never lost hope that one day this curse would come to an end. At times I still wonder about the Red stone's significance,the ability to toy with fate,was all our pain and suffering caused by fate? Please,when you look on this box,Reminiscence. Reminiscence to read the reviews before playing a game,otherwise,you could waste several hours of your life,just like Leon XIII."

Richard saw some flashbacks,his dad Giving the stone to Crea,Crea getting shot in the back,Crea pointing her gun at the Assassin,The assassin using Crea as a Human shield,then Crea's ghost. Then he saw some of Crea's photographs,the Blue Stone and Crea's Signature.

Richard:"No one will want to buy this."

He tossed the Music Box out the window,and landed in the back of a Garbage truck,which crushed it.

The End.

**A/N:"This isn't all,sometime I'll upload an extras chapter which contains alternate Endings,Deleted scenes and possibly other crap. Thanks for reading so far,please review.**

**SUPREMACISTS SUCK!"**


	13. Chapter 12:Extra crap

Echo Fright

Chapter 13:Extra crap

Disclaimer:I do not own Echo Night,Dead Space,Legend of Spyro,Clock tower,Silent Hill,Klonoa,Fatal Frame,Resident Evil,Oz,or Overblood. I do own Layer,Teare and Parker. Diary of Jane is property of Breaking Benjamin. This is the Last Time I'm telling you.

Alternate Ending #1

Suppose Richard and the gang were too retarded to obtain all the Astral Pieces. After the scene in the blue room with Crea,Someone kicked Richard in the head.

Richard:"What the fuck?"

Richard opened his eyes,He was in his dads bedroom from the beginning of the game. The officer stood over him.

Officer:"It's getting Late.(BEEP)"

Richard:"You got shot! I was in this crazy ghost ship and my dad was possessed by this stone! And why did you beep?"

Officer:"Your father was a very strange m-m-man."

Richard:"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The officer left,Richard got up. He turned to the clock and threw it out of the way,the crawlspace in the wall was gone. He spied his Cell phone on the bed,which he took.

Richard:"Well,I got my phone back,so eat me."

He left the house and walked over to the policeman's car,which was still wrapped around the tree.

Officer:"D-Don't l-l-l-look s-s-so d-d-depressed. Y-You're d-d-dad might j-j-just s-s-s-show u-u-up o-one d-d-day,r-r-right?"

The officer's face plate fell off,revealing the circuitry behind it.

Richard:"Whatever,at least I can sell his house."

Officer:"T-T-This p-p-piece of s-s-shit w-won't s-s-s-start. G-Grab the t-t-tools in t-the back will y-y-ye?"

Richard walked to the trunk and opened it,The Red stone was sitting there.(DUN DUN DUN!)

For a second,Richard wondered where he saw that before,but he forgot all about it when he spied a porn mag laying next to it. He began reading it as the Officer's head exploded from an overload.

Alternate Ending #2

Medium:"Here,take it with you."

Richard:"Oooo,Shiny!"

He picked up the Red stone and then did the part with Crea and all that shit so I'm gonna skip past that. When he woke up at his dad's house,he went into the main room with the officer.

Officer:"W-W-Well,w-w-w-what t-t-the h-hell. L-L-Lets b-b-blow,R-R-Richie."

When the officer turned around,Richard pulled out the Red stone and stabbed him in the back 17 times.

Officer:"W-what t-the hell?"

Richard:"MY NAME IS RICHARD!"

The Officer fell to the ground,Oil was sprayed all over the stone and floor.

Richard:"Damn it! That Stain will never come out!"

Raz:"Which is why you need Raz Karcy's Shazam!"

Raz appeared,holding a spray bottle.

Richard:"Sha what?"

Raz:"Shazam! Its powerful enough to kill even the toughest stains!"

Raz sprayed some of the solution of the floor and wiped it with a rag.

Raz:"In 10 seconds,your floor will be spotlessly clean!"

Richard:"Then why is the stain still there?"

Raz:"Uhhh,Maybe it needs some more."

He sprayed some more on the floor,which burnt a hole through it,leaving a massive hole.

Raz:"Don't worry,I also sell a miracle plaster which can repair any hole!"

Richard stabbed Raz in the neck and sliced out of it.

Richard:"In case you folks are wondering,I wished to be in a much better game than this,like that will happen."

Alternate Ending #3

Suppose Richard didn't make it off the ship within 99 seconds,the police filed this report.

At the night of an unknown date,some random guy's house caught fire. One of the officers took the son there to look for any belongings,though our primary objective was to loot the place like hell. While looking around,the son vanished. One man suggested that he was teleported into the painting of the ship we found in the basement,worth 1,000 dollars. That man has been fired for at least a decade. We are now investigating the current whereabouts of Leon XIII,a parody writer who went into hiding after killing several fellow Authors for bad reviews.

Game Over

Richard was in the storage room,getting slammed against the walls by the ghost girl. His health meter hit Zero and he died.

Back at the house...

The officer was looking at the painting he found in the crawlspace.

Officer:"Looks like I struck gold today,God knows how much this is. What the?"

Richard's corpse appeared in front of him.

Officer:"Oh well,I'll just file a suicide report."

Silent Fright

Richard,who was at his house,dialed a number on his phone.

Meanwhile,at a nightmarish Hospital...

Heather slammed her Iron pipe into the head of a demonic nurse. After killing it,she heard a phone ringing from a locker. She opened the locker and answered it.

Richard(on Phone):"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear,uhh whats your name?"

Heather:"Who are you?"

Richard:"Thanks. Happy Birthday dear whoareyou! Happy Birthday to You!"

Heather:"Who the Fuck is this?"

Richard:"I can see you,Nice breasts!"

Heather:"There aren't even any windows in this room!"

Richard:"The hills have eyes."

Heather:"Screw this,I have a Priest to kill!"

Richard:"Wait! I want to tell you the location of some additional Items!"

Heather:"Okay,where?"

Richard:"In room C1."

Heather:"Thanks,goodbye!"

Richard:"Can I have your number!"

It was too late,heather hung up on him. He put the phone back on it's receiver,laughing.

Richard:"I love screwing with Survival horror characters!"

Meanwhile,Heather got to room C1 and all that was there was a Birthday Card.

Heather:"I hate those puzzle game Prank Callers!"

Moonlight piano

Richard walked into the Bar room. He took a seat at the piano.

Richard:"The only song I know is the intro theme from _Echo Night:Beyond_ so I'll play that."

He started playing that theme and when he was finished,a portion of the wall rose and revealed a secret passage.

Richard:"OMG! ASP!"

He went inside and saw a gold emblem on a pedestal.

Richard:"This place is a goldmine of stuff to sell!"

He took the emblem off it's pedestal and the wall closed.

Richard:"Oh Shit!"

He tossed the emblem aside and started banging on the wall.

Richard:"What the hell is that sound?"

He looked up and saw the ceiling was descending on him.

Richard:"Damn it! Where do they get the funds for this?"

Suddenly the wall exploded,Richard jumped out before the ceiling crushed him.

Richard:"Oh thank god!"

He looked up and saw Barry Burton from _Resident Evil_ standing there with his Colt Anaconda.

Richard:"What the hell are you doing here Mr. Burton?"

Barry:"I came here to tell you how pissed I am about how you stole 2 features from our first game!"

Richard:"Don't blame me,Blame the Author!"

A bolt of Lightning struck Richard,who disintegrated instantly.

Barry:"Uhhh,I'll be leaving now."

A bolt of Lightning struck Barry,who also disintegrated.

Original concept #1

Richard walked into the hallway of his dad's house,He stared in horror,dropped his mike n ikes and ran over to a burnt cabinet.

Richard:"I spent weeks on building this thing for dad's birthday!"

Later,in the crawlspace,he found a book and a box of oreos.

Richard:"Oh,this is where he hid the Oreos." 

Original Concept #2

Richard picked up the Phone.

Phone:"Is this Richard Osmond?"

Richard said nothing.

Phone:"Damn it Richard! Can't you say at least one word?"

Richard:"Would you like Fries with that?"

Original Concept #3

On the Train,Richard walked over to Klonoa,who was sitting at a seat.

Richard:"What the Fuck are you?"

Klonoa(In stupid Language):"Me? I'm a Cabbit."

Richard:"I can't understand a damn thing your saying."

Klonoa(Stupid Language):"That's because your American stupid!"

Richard socked Klonoa in the face,Knocking him out. The conductor came over.

Richard:"Sorry."

Conductor:"Don't worry,I was about to do that anyway."

Oz Ending

The Stones Vanished into air.

Henry:"The Power to change destiny..Gone Forever."

Richard:"Man,I want to go home to Kansas."

Henry:"Don't you see? You've had the power to go home all along."

Richard:"You were holding out on me?"

Henry:"Just click your heels together and chant 'There's no place like home'."

Richard:"Bye Layer,Teare,Isaac,and Alyessa,I will miss you most of all."

He clicked his Ruby slippers together.

Richard:"There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

He woke up on his recliner. Henry,William Rockwell and The Medium were all there.

Henry:"It's about time you woke up."

William:"We've been waiting for hours."

Medium:"You ready to watch the new Spyro Movie?"

Richard:"Hell Yeah!"

They all jumped on the couch with popcorn and beer as they turned on the tv.

Where the hell are they now?

Richard,as you know,will go through 2 more Echo Night games before the end of his career,but before that,he will guest star in an upcoming dead space parody.

Isaac became a tv repairman,although he still encountered Necromorphs and his dead Girlfriend

Alyessa would become the founder of a new Bikini Designer buisness.

Layer and Teare would get married and have young dragons,though Layer did have one Abortion.

Henry's doctor says he will be dead for a very long time.

Theodore would continue to seek revenge on Richard. He better hope that the Author doesn't make a Parody for his game.

The Original Officer was shot by Parker to avoid revealing any information.

Crea served as a stun double in _Fatal Frame_.

Sendoff

Richard,Layer,Teare,Isaac,Alyessa,Henry,William,The Medium,Crea and the Officer were all gathered on a Stage. Alyessa started playing _Diary of Jane_ on the piano,Teare was playing a guitar and Isaac was on drums.

Richard:"If I had to-"

Henry:"I would put myself right beside you-"

Isaac:"So let me ask-"

Teare:"Do you like that?"

Layer:"Do you Like that?"

Medium:"And I don't mind,If I say this love is the last time."

Crea:"So now I'll ask-"

William:"Do you like that?"

Officer:"Do you like that?"

Richard:"NNNOOOOOOOOO!"

All:"Something's getting in the way,something's just about to break,I will try to find my place in the diary of jane so tell me how it should BEEE!"

Richard:"Try to find out-"

Henry:"What makes you tick as I lie down."

Isaac:"Sore and Sick."

Teare:"Do you Like that?"

Layer:"Do you like that?"

Medium:"There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind-"

Crea:"Just let me say-"

William:"Do you like that?"

Officer:"Do you Like that?"

All:"Something's getting in the way,something's just about to break,I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane ,as I burn another page,as I look the other way,I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane so tell me how it should beee!"

All:"Desperate I will crawl,waiting for so long,no love,there is no love! Die for anyone,what have I become! Something's getting in the way,something's just about to break,I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane ,as I burn another page,as I look the other way,I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane!"

Richard:"Thank god,this series is over."

Henry:"Actually,there is still Echo Night Beyond."

Richard:"Damn it!"

William:"I also found out that there is an Echo Night 2."

Richard:"Ha! That's exclusive to Japan!"

Medium:"That won't stop the author from Lampooning it."

Richard:"Fuck!"

The END

**A/N:Well,that's the last chapter. Now I can start on some new parodies. Someday I will publish an Echo Night Beyond Parody,but not now. I plan on making some action game parodies. Please review one last time. Below is a list of possible parodies I will write.**

**Bio-Jock(Bio-shock)**

**Sober Blood(Over blood)**

**Amend:Griminal Origins(Condemned:Criminal Origins)**

**Red Fraction(Red Faction)**

**Grimesplitters(Timesplitters)**

**Fall of Duty:Modern Borefare(Call of Duty:Modern Warfare)**

**Fall of Duty:World at bore(Call of Duty:World at War)**

**Lead Space(Dead Space)**

SUPREMACISTS SUCK!


End file.
